


Fallen

by ijm0204



Series: Enigma [2]
Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 34,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijm0204/pseuds/ijm0204
Summary: Mark: He dumped me like a used toy.Jackson: I dumped him because he doesn't deserve someone like me.Mark: I loved him so much. I sacrificed so much yet how can he do this to me.Jackson: I loved him so much but he deserves someone better.Jackson: I want him back. I need him.I thought he was dead after he disappeared until I saw him again one day.....Let me see you want me Jackson,I wanna see you want me so bad.WARNINGMay contain Smut, M2M sex, angst, and a lot more. Read on your own volition.





	1. Why did you come back?

Mark's POV

I was an hour late when reached the café. "Yah hyung what took you so long? We were already worried about you. You were never late before you're usually the first one to arrive," Bambam complained. "Are you alright you look like you've seen a ghost." Yugyeom commented. "I... I'm fine," I replied. I've decided to keep what happened earlier to myself until I figure it out. "Let's just order our drinks shall we?" I asked. "You have to treat us since you're late today," they both chimed. "Alright, what do you guys want?" I asked. "Iced Macchiato for me" said Bambam. "Americano for me" Yugyeom requested. I got up and went to the counter to buy our drinks. "Good Evening what will you have tonight?" The cashier greeted. "I'll have one Iced Macchiato, one Americano, and one Iced Chocolate please," I replied. "I see you still order our favorite drink" it was Jackson's voice coming from behind me. I looked back only to find that there was no one behind me. "Is everything alright sir?" The cashier asked. "Yes, everything is fine," I replied. I swear to god I heard his voice loud and clear. Really, what's happening to me? Am I going crazy? I was pulled back from my thoughts when the cashier came back with our drinks. "Here you go sir, enjoy your drinks." I thanked the cashier and went back to where Yugyeom and Bambam were seated. Everything went fine, we've done the usual chill out that my friends and I do. After coffee, we went to the arcade to play some games then grabbed something to eat before going home.

"I had fun tonight," Yugyeom commented. "Let's go watch a movie next time," Bambam suggested. "I'll see you at school tomorrow," I replied and with that, we parted. I was about to take the usual path home which passes through a dark alley when I heard his voice again "Turn back Mark don't take that path". I was about to disregard the warning when I heard someone scream. "Mark run!" It was Jackson's voice. I was scared and rooted in place, I know that I should run but my body is not participating. I heard three gunshots and a sinister laugh somewhere not far from where I was standing. "What are you waiting for? Run Mark" Jackson said in my head. I heard footsteps coming my way from where I heard the gunshot from. My heart started to beat uncontrollably in my chest as random thoughts run through my head. This is it. This is the end. I can already see the person's shadow coming towards me but I still can't move. Until I heard Jackson's voice shouting "RUN, DIM SUM NOW". Thanks to that I was brought back to my senses. I immediately turned back and ran as fast as my feet can. I only slowed down once I reached the main street to catch my breath. My heart was still racing fast when I saw JB and Jinyoung coming out from a nearby convenience store. I rushed to them with my body shivering from what happened. "Are you alright?" Jinyoung quizzed. "Something happened on my way home," I answered. "Do you want to talk about it?" JB asked. "I'll be fine, but I need a favor from you guys," I replied. "Sure what is it?" They replied at the same time. "Can you guys accompany me home, please?" I pleaded. "Of course no problem," Jinyoung said with a puzzled look on his face.

The walk home was silent no one dared to talk. Instead of taking the usual path we took the other one which is longer but is much safer. We were almost home and Jinyoung was browsing the internet through his phone when he suddenly asked. "Mark, why did we take this path? Don't you usually take the shortcut?" "It's dangerous down that path tonight," I replied. "Is it because of that incident?" Jinyoung quizzed again. "What incident?" JB asked. "Apparently, someone was murdered in that alley just now, says here that the victim was robbed but when he resisted the robber shot him to death." "Good thing you escaped that," JB exclaimed. "He saved me," I said almost a whisper. "What did you say?" They both chimed. "He saved me," I said again, this time, more audible. "Who?" It was Jinyoung who asked.

"Jackson" I replied...

"That's ridiculous," Jinyoung explained which earned a nudge from JB. "I mean, if he saved you where is he now?" He continued. "I don't understand it either it has been twice that he saved me today," I said. "I can hear him giving warnings but when I try to look for him I can't see him anywhere. It's like he's inside my head or something," I finished. "Let's just figure out what's happening later, for now, we're glad you're alright come on, we're almost at your house," JB said.  
I was exhausted when I got home it never occurred to me how tired I was, not until I got to my room and saw my bed. I plopped down on it wondering about the things that happened today and started to drift to sleep. Did you ever have that feeling that someone is watching you while you are sleeping? I was awoken feeling like this, as I opened my eyes I saw a person watching me while I sleep with a smile on his face it was not clear to me who it was. All I know is this person is someone familiar to me. "I'm here again Dim sum, this time I won't leave your side," that person said. Unknowingly I fell asleep again with a smile on my face.

Jinyoung's POV

After taking Mark home and returning to our own haven. I was hysterical, "What the heck is going on? Jaebum is this even real? He... What's this?" I retorted. "You need to calm down," Jaebum comforted. "Like what you heard even Mark is not sure of what is happening it could be that he is just missing Jackson that's all. Not until we can figure out what is happening I think it would be best if we keep an eye on Mark maybe we can figure out what's really happening," he suggested. "Aish really Jackson what are you playing at?" I complained.


	2. Jackson Wang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark was trying his best to move on from his break up but failed big time when his ex showed up again after being gone for quite a while

**Mark's POV**

I woke up late the next day if it wasn't for the sunlight that seeps through the window shining on my face I wouldn't have woken up. I had the weirdest dream. I'd dreamed that Jackson was here in my room watching me as I sleep. I had difficulty getting out of bed I felt my legs are sore maybe because of the running I've done last night. I dragged myself to the bathroom and prepared to go to school. I was almost done when my phone rang.

Hello?

Caller: Mark?

Yeah, who's this?

Then the line cut off. I looked at the number that called me but it's an unregistered number. I wondered who it might be but I remembered that I am already late for class. After shoving my phone into my pocket I hurriedly ran out of the house and grabbed a cab to school. Homeroom was already finished when I arrived at school.

I ran into the school to catch on my next subject when I bump to Yugyeom and Bambam. "Hyung why are you rushing?" Bambam said. "I woke up late today," I replied. "Oh, hyung I have news for you," Yugyeom said as we walked towards my locker. If it's about your crushes then I'm not interested was my reply. It's about... he was cut off as the bell rang. "I'll catch you guys later for lunch," I shouted as I ran towards my class.

Today's first class is history. I use to hate this subject until...

_I seated at my usual place at the back of the class. Aish history class again I whispered to myself, everyone will agree when I say that this is the most boring subject there is, especially if you have the most boring professor teaching it and Professor Kim Jaeho was not an excuse he's a good professor but I think he makes learning history more boring. He arrived on time as usual and asked us to open our books to a certain page when we heard a light knock on the door. Professor Kim abruptly stopped and goes to get the door. He opened the door and we saw our Director accompanied by a new face._

_Professor Kim: Director Lee how may I help you._

_Director Lee: I'm here to accompany our new student he'll be in this section for this semester._

_He was accompanied by a blonde male about the same height as I am. By the looks of him, I could tell that he is also not a local like me. He's medium built not exactly my type but his smiles will capture your heart._

_Professor Kim: Please come in he gestured to the new student. I'll take it from here sir thank you for accompanying him here._

_When they are already in front of the class Professor Kim asked the new student to introduce himself._

_"Hello, everyone, I'm Jackson Wang," the guy said. After the introduction, he asked Jackson to sit on the only vacant seat._

_Professor Kim: Mark Tuan please raise your hand._

_I was about to raise my hand when Jackson said "I know him, sir, he's my roommate," as he proceeded to sit beside me. "Hi, I'm Jackson let's be friends," he said jokingly to which I just nodded as the class picked up where were cut off. I didn't understand the lesson one bit with Jackson constantly giving side comments on how Professor Kim teaches us sometimes mimicking him to which earned an occasional soft giggle from me and kept me entertained the whole time._

I was looking at the chair where Jackson used to sit and sighs. "Excuse me," I heard a voice say and turned to look who it was and saw a new face. "Hi, sorry is that seat taken?" The new guy asked. "It used to be, it's free now," I said which earned a confused look from him. "You can sit there if you want," I clarified. The guy sat beside me and took out a book and read. I was watching the new guy when Jinyoung and JB entered the room and seated on the row in front of us. They were whispering to each other than steal glances towards me which I disregarded by taking out my notebook and pretends to be writing something on it when...

"Excuse me that seat is taken please find another chair to sit on," said a very familiar voice from behind us. My heart pounded so fast when I heard that voice as my gaze fixated itself on the front afraid to look back and confirm if my intuition was correct. I felt the new guy beside me stand and sat on the next chair as the owner of the voice seated himself beside me. "Aren't you glad I'm back?" The guy asked as I slowly turned my head. And there he was my Ex, the person whom I thought was gone forever there beside me smiling at me a smile that he reserves just for me.

"Jackson?" My eyes widen when I saw him unable to believe what I am seeing. "I'm back," he said as I raised my trembling hands to touch his face. He held my hands as tears fall from my eyes as I say with a trembling voice, "you're here, and you're real." "I'm sorry," was his last words before Professor Kim entered the room.


	3. How it started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature Content included

Mark's POV

Let me take you back to how it all started. It was the year 2011, 2 days before the start of the semester when we first officially met. Orientations are over and I was in my dorm room, it was a dead day for me, both Yugyeom and Bambam had other affairs to attend to, so I was left alone in my room. It was also scorching hot outside that day so I decided to stay indoors and sleep shirtless. I was in a deep sleep when I received a call from the dorm coordinators. "Sorry for the disturbance we just called to inform you that your roommate will be arriving today," the dorm coordinator said. I was still half asleep that I didn't grasp what he was saying and answered it with an okay and fallen back to sleep. After some time I was awakened again by someone knocking on the door. I dragged myself towards the door still half asleep without even bothering to put on some clothes. I was still rubbing my eyes when the person on the other side of the door greeted me.

"Hello, I'm Jackson," the guy greeted. I was awakened by the sudden greeting and remembered I was half naked and hurriedly cover my body. "Oh sorry! I apologized, I didn't know someone was coming, " I explained. "I was told to go to this room by the dorm coordinators they said they already informed you about me coming here," he answered. I facepalmed myself remembering the call I received earlier. "Come in make yourself comfortable," I said to him. Our school dorm is a bit different from the common ones, see? Here, each room has its own living room, its own bathroom, and a kitchen. It's more like an apartment rather than a dorm. I ushered him into the living room and asked him to have a sit. "I'll just go get dressed I mentioned to him," which he replied with a nod. "I'm Mark, by the way," I shouted as I make way to my room.

Jackson's POV

Mark's dorm is pretty clean considering that a guy lives here. I walked around the dorm checking the stuff in it while Mark is putting on some clothes. I was checking out some of his hanging pictures when he came back out of the room. "So... you're my new roommate," he started. "Yeah, the dorm coordinators said that this is the only one available as of now," I replied. "So where's my room?" I inquired. "We only have one room actually," he said. "Just one room?" I quizzed. "Yeah but there are two beds," he said stuttering to which I chuckled. I paced around the dorm again checking out every place like the living room, the kitchen, and the bathroom. The place is kept clean, "I like it," I complimented Mark which he answered with thanks. "So, where can I put my things?" I asked as I opened my bag and organize my things on the floor. "Oh! You'll have your own closet to hang your clothes in our room," he answered. "Do you need help with your stuff?" He asked. "No it's okay I can manage," I answered. "It'll be faster if we help each other," he pointed out. "Thanks then," I said with a smile. He opened up the other bag I had and carefully folded the clothes I had. I was watching him do this for a while when my curiosity got the better of me and ask. "I'm sorry but, what exactly are you doing?" I asked. "Folding your clothes why?" He said. "I can see that but do you really have to do it that way?" I asked. "What do you mean?" He replied. "May I see your closet, please? I just want to check on something," I inquired. He accompanied me to the bedroom where the closets are located. The room was spacious with two single beds on the far side separated by a bedside table with a lamp on it. Beside each bed are tables and chairs that you could use for studying. On the wall adjacent to the foot of the beds are the closets to which our clothes will be kept. He gestured me to the closet to the right and opened them for me. Inside are clothes neatly pressed and stacked according to colour, the material used and the same aspect goes for his hung clothes. "I understand now," I commented, seeing how he keep his clothes explains why he's also doing it to mine, "so you're occupying this side of the room, right? Which means I'll be taking that side right?" I said. "Ah, yes" he answered. We finished up folding the clothes and stacked them in the closet and placed my other stuff in a cabinet underneath the closet. I slumped down the bed and let my back fall into it after finishing up while Mark seated on his own when my stomach growl. "Hungry?" Mark asked which I answered with a yes. He got up and proceeded to the kitchen while I follow suit. He asked me what I wanted to eat while he looks inside the fridge. "What do you have?" I asked. "I've got some leftover pizza, some mandu, chicken, and dim sum." "Pizza and chicken please," was my request. He pulled out the pizza box and the chicken from the fridge and proceeded to heat them inside the microwave. Once done we seated across each other on the table and ate. We were almost done eating when I noticed a smudge on Mark's face. "You have some sauce on your lips just over here," I pointed out to him. He wiped his mouth with a finger but missed the spot. "Here let me," I extended my hands to wipe his face but he moved his head back, "I'll do it myself," he said. "No, I'll do it," I said as I reached out and wipe his face with my thumb and suck it afterwards which earned a wide eye from him. "Yah, why did you do that?" He exclaimed. "Did what? I didn't want to waste food," was my explanation.


	4. Mark Tuan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mark and Jackson have "friends with benefit" kind of relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature Content included

_2 years had passed since Jackson moved in and things between us have elevated._

_"Jackson wait... what...if...someone...sees...us?" I said in between kisses. It was lunchtime and we locked ourselves in a vacant room. "Everyone has taken their lunch," he answered as he briefly breaks our kiss to reply. Things are getting intimate between us as he put me down on the teacher's table and hovered over me as he slowly opens my uniform and then slipping his hands inside my shirt. He reached for my nipples and played with them with his fingers making me arch my back as the tingling sensation hit me. I stifled my moan as I grabbed his hair when he lifted my shirt up and licked my nipples. "Stop!" I said as I lightly pushed him away from me. I got up and fixed myself then walked to Jackson who is clearly not happy with what happened. I gave him a lengthy kiss and whispered in his ears "I'll see you back in our room." In which he smiled and fixed himself as well. I left the room first and head to the school cafeteria and ordered food and not soon enough Jackson arrived. I seated myself along with my friends Yugyeom and Bambam. "Yah where have you been? You just disappeared like a bubble when the bell rang for lunch," Bambam said. "I just had something urgent to do," I lied. It has been two months since Jackson and I agreed to this set-up. But I don't know how my friends will react if they knew I'm having friends with benefits relationship with my roommate. That's why I thought of keeping it between us will be much better. I won't deny that this setup of ours is new to me but every time Jackson and I do It, I feel a different kind of sensation it's like every cell in my body has woken up from a very long sleep. I feel more alive than I ever felt before. The day went by as usual as the bell rang after the last class. I quickly packed my things and ran out of the class where I was blocked by Yugyeom and Bambam halfway to the door. "Where are you going so fast hyung?" Yugyeom asked. "To my room," I quickly answered as I tried to dodge them. "Hey, Yugyeom and I want to hang out which means you don't have a choice but to come with us," Bambam said as both of them dragged me. I tried to reason out that I have a lot of things to do but to no avail._

_We went to see a movie after hanging out for a while at the billiard hall. I sent Jackson a message saying that I will be a bit late, to which he simply replied with "remember your promise." It was already past 6 pm when I got back to the dorms. I was immediately pinned down on the door with a kiss as soon as I shouted Jackson's name when I entered the room. I let my bag slip down the floor as I wrap my arms around his neck and deepened our kiss. He briefly broke the kiss and said: "I missed you". He then pulled both my legs up his waist and walked towards our bedroom as I answered "I miss you too" and gave him a kiss. He threw me down the bed and hovered above me as he slowly opened the buttons of my uniform with the look of longing clearly visible in his eyes. He took both my uniform and shirt off a throw it somewhere in the room before undoing his and then looked at my half-naked body. I covered myself with my hands and blushed hard and asked him to stop staring at me. You're so perfect he said as he leaned in and kisses my neck, I just can't get enough of you he commented as he gave me a peck. He sat up straight and brushed his fingers on my body starting from the neck passing through my nipples then down to my tummy after which he grabbed the button of my pants and undo it. He then rubbed my semi erected dick through my brief as his other hand tries to pull my pants off. I helped him out by pulling my pants off and throwing it beside the bed. I flipped us over and started to undo his pants and pulled it off then throw it away. I bent down and licked his dickhead through his underwear which made him curse and arch his back. I started to bite his underwear and pulled it down using my mouth and pulled it off with my hands halfway through. I spread his legs and kissed his right thigh going up to his v-line. I kissed his abs letting my neck brush on his fully erected dick then moved up to his nipples making sure my body brushes his dick. As I reached his nipples I licked and played with it while my hands reached for his dick hole and played with it using my thumb with this he grabbed my hair and pulled on it as he cursed loudly. He pulled my head up and gave me a lustful kiss and begged me to suck him. I gladly obliged and slide down to his dick teasing him by licking the hole of his dick which earned a stifled moan from him. I tasted his pre-cum after licking it and slowly took his length into my mouth. I took every inch of his shaft inside my mouth giving him a deep throat which made him throw his head back and cursed "Fuck you're good". I kept bobbing my head up and down slowly at first then going at a faster pace until I heard him scream "Oh god Mark I'm almost there". After a few more bobs I felt his cum shot in my mouth; 1, 2, 3, 4 shots of hot cum that I gladly swallowed._

I was distracted the whole duration of class I didn't know what I will feel now that he's back. A lot of questions ran through my mind. What happened to him? Where has he been? Why did he come back? I was lost in these thoughts when the bell rang that signals the end of classes. I quickly packed my bag and ran out the door before Jackson confronts me again. I locked myself in my dorm bedroom and cried myself to sleep.


	5. Good old days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mark sworn to get revenge for what Jackson did to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature Content included

_I pulled Mark up and kissed him after he swallowed all my cum. I flipped us over and slowly leaned in as I lovingly kiss his neck. He closed his eyes and slightly tilts his head to give me better access as he let out a soft sexy moan. I slide my hands over both of his arms as I reached for his hands and intertwined our fingers. I stopped and watched him a bit before going for his lips. I slowly went down kissing every part I pass. I slowly pulled his underwear down the last remaining clothing he has that revealed his now fully erected dick. I stared at it in astonishment. He really is a picture of perfection. I started to lick and kiss his groin moving toward his balls and then carefully sucking them. Mark grabbed hold of my hair and pulled it signalling that he's enjoying what I am doing. I jacked him off while licking the skin under his balls. I went up and licked his hole before giving him deep throat. He moaned loudly which made me eager to do a better job of sucking him. Just a few more bobs of my head and I tasted his sweet cum in my mouth. I swallowed every drop then went to lie down beside him. Exhausted I closed my eyes; I felt mark hug me and played with my nipples circling his fingers on it. "Jackson? What are we?" he asked. A question I dreaded to hear._

I saw Mark dart off the room the moment the bell rang. I dart off after him trying to catch up but he disappeared fast along the corridor. I went to our dorm room and open the door with my keys. I looked for him inside the dorm room until I heard soft sobs inside our room. I knocked and called for him. "Mark, can we talk, please? I can explain everything please just open the door," I begged. "Get lost I don't want to see you," was his answer. "Please, I'm not leaving until you let me explain," I said. I seated beside the door hoping he will open it. I continued to beg to him until I fell asleep waiting. I don't know how many hours have passed when I was awakened by gentle taps on my shoulder. "Mandu, Mandu, hey! wake up." I slowly opened my eyes and saw Mark with his puffy eyes staring back at me. I caressed his cheeks with my thumb and whispered a sorry before giving a kiss. To my surprise, he reciprocated the kiss before softly pushing me away and said: "explain". I got up and felt my stomach grumbling so I asked Mark if we could grab some food before we talk. I took Mark out to our favourite restaurant to eat and talk. "I'm sorry I left you like that; I was under some circumstance that I can't explain. But I'm here now and I won't leave you again." "Look if you can't tell me the truth you can forget about me and I'll forget about you", he said as he stood up and left the restaurant. I followed him and grabbed him by the wrist then pulled him for a hug. "Please just trust me this once, I'll explain everything when the right time comes," I said. "Alright, I'll play along this time, but I'm not your babe anymore. It's over between us". His last words reverberated in my ears, one wrong decision and I've totally lost him.

I was in our room preparing for my classes when Mark entered wearing only a towel wrapped around his lower part of the body. I watched him with my mouth hanging open for a while before I remembered what he said last night. I finished packing my stuff and left the room with my head hanging low.

**Mark's POV**

I saw Jackson drooling over me when I entered the room. I put a towel over my head to cover my face and pretend to dry my hair as I smirk. Yes, Jackson just like that, drool over me I'll make you regret dumping me, these were the thoughts that are running through my head. I got dressed and watched him walk out of the room with his head hung low. I remembered I said everything was over between us last night. Is he really sad because of that? No Mark stop let's keep focused on our goal here, make him beg you to love him again. I walked to class absent minded thinking of Jackson when I bumped into someone. "I'm sorry, I wasn't loo..." I was cut off when he said: "Mark right?" I looked and saw Youngjae our new classmate. "Yeah, I replied, sorry for bumping into you I was lost in thought." "You must be thinking about the person you love to space out like that." I felt myself blush as I waved my hands to dismiss what he said. "N...no of...course not, just random stuff," I lied. "We'll be late for class if we don't hurry," Youngjae said as he smiled. We walked in silence to class and as I entered the room I saw Jackson looking at us eyeing Youngjae like he wanted to murder him.


	6. Five years ago

_It was 10 pm when the busy streets of Busan halted due to an accident. A teen probably in middle school was hit by a truck and is in a critical condition. The blare of sirens can be heard approaching the scene as people gather to check what happened. The boy was taken to the hospital as he struggled for his life. Meanwhile, "Honey dinner is ready" an old lady shouted as she walked outside of the house. "What are you doing outside at this hour?" The lady said. "I'm waiting for that kid he should've been here hours ago," the old man replied. "Ei you worry too much I'm sure he's just out with some of his friends. Come let's eat," they both went into the house and started to eat. Halfway across dinner, the couple was interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll get it," the woman said. As she reaches for the doorknob a cold wind blew over her sending chills over the body and that precise moment she knew something was wrong. She opened the door to find a police officer on their doorstep. "Excuse me ma'am is this where this boy live?" Said the police officer as he held a school Id up. "Yes, he does is something wrong officer?" The woman asked. "Are you his guardian?"  The police officer asked. "I'm his grandmother why?" "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but you grandson was involved in an accident he is in the hospital right now in a critical condition please come with us." At this moment her husband approached her and asked what is wrong. She holds on to him as she felt her knees getting weak. Her husband held her as they were ushered by the police to their car. They were traveling for about an hour and a half before they arrived at the hospital. The old couple immediately ran over to the hospital's reception and asked for their grandson. As they are told that he is in the ICU they ran right away to him. They were met by the doctor who examined him and gave them a rundown of his condition. "His vitals are stable now but I'm afraid he is in a coma and we're not sure if he will wake up again. As of now, we will continue to monitor his condition," the doctor said.  
_

_At this, the old woman cried in her husband's arms. "Can we see him?" Her husband asked the doctors. To which the doctor nodded mentioning to enter just one at a time. After putting on the scrub suit, cap and face mask the old woman entered the room. She seated beside the bed and clasped her grandson's hand and cried. 2 years have passed but his condition did not improve it was at this point that his grandfather approached the doctor and asked for help. "I have a colleague who can help you but he is currently in the states. I can connect with him for you," the doctor said. "Please we will do anything to have our boy back, money is not a problem we can cover the cost," the grandfather replied. Two weeks passed and the preparation for the transport of their grandson is done they will be traveling from Korea to the United States to get his treatments done. The boy undergoes various tests to figure out exactly what is wrong. They don't see any damaged internal organs. His wounds already healed up and his skull fracture has already mended. But why does he stay in a coma?_

**Present time**

"It has been five years now doctor how is my grandson doing?" Grandfather asked. The doctor let out a sigh and answered "we have done everything we can for him but Jackson doesn't seem to respond to any of it. We cannot figure out what is wrong with him."

Meanwhile, in Korea, "I'm running of time I have to tell Mark the truth," Jackson said.

 


	7. JJ Project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature Content Included

 

It has been 2 years since Jackson had an accident and there is no sign that he would wake anytime soon.

**Jinyoung's POV**

Jaebum lays beside me on his bed as I carefully got up and make my way to the bathroom half naked. I was hunched down the sink washing my face when Jaebum entered and gave me a back hug. He rested his chin on my shoulder as I straightened up and gave me his sweetest smile. "Good morning love, Slept well?" I greeted. "It was pleasant thanks to you," he answered. He gently pecks my shoulder as he hugged me tighter to him. As I felt his warmth spread across my back I realized his kiss has now moved to my neck. "I'm craving for you so badly, how long will you make me wait?" He asked as he continuously kisses my neck. It has been 2 years since Jaebum and I became an item and he has been very patient in waiting for my go signal to have sex with him. I felt his boner on my butt which added to the arousal I'm already feeling from his kisses. I turned around to face him and cups his face as I kissed his lips lustfully. He grabbed my butt and squeezed it lightly. I felt him rub his naked torso against mine as we broke the kiss and gasps for air. "Does this mean we'll do it now?" He asked as he lightly bit my lower lip. I answered him with a nod, he smiled widely and spin me around and stopped as he wrapped my legs around his waist. "I waited too long for this, I'll make this perfect," he said as he passionately kissed my lips. I smiled and kissed back as he walks back to the bed. He gently laid me down, and laid down sideways beside me and looks at me as he brushes off some hair that is blocking my forehead and gave it a sweet peck. "I remember how we started as if it was yesterday," Jaebum said with a sad face.

_We were waiting for Jackson at our favorite fast food joint. I was seated across Jaebum with a book blocking my face as I read. I can hear him tapping his fingers on the table as we wait, clearly, he's getting impatient. He grabbed the top of my book and pushed it downward. "Are you going to read and cover your face all night?" He asked. I put the book down and leaned closer to him, "it's better to read than tap on the table impatiently wouldn't it?" I said with a smile. "He'll be here soon let's just wait a bit," I said as I cupped his cheeks with one of my hands. "Wow, you're really handsome," I commented. He smiled and eased up then sits beside me as he put one arm on my shoulder. I slightly faced him and gave him a sweet peck on the lips, to which he pecked back. "It's our first day together and I'm excited to tell Jackson about it," Jaebum said. "Let's wait for him," I commented. As always Jaebum saw through me. "What's wrong?" He asked. There is no point in lying to him, he knows me very well it's like he is me in a different body. "I'm worried about how he would react," I answered. "We will have to wait and find out," he said with a sigh. Thirty minutes had passed and both Jaebum and I are already getting worried. "He should be here by now," Jaebum commented. I grabbed his hands as the news flashed on the television showing the almost lifeless Jackson sprawled on the road. He quickly got up and pulled me out of the joint and into his car. We drove to the hospital without saying a single word. He held my hands as he saw me shivering in my seat. "It'll be alright, he'll be fine don't worry," he tried to assure me. We quickly got off the car once we arrived and ran towards the receptionist and asked where the Jackson's room is. She pointed out the way and we ran towards where she told us. We saw Jackson's grandma waiting outside and approached her. She immediately hugged me the moment she saw me. Jackson, Jaebum and I had been friends since we were young and his grandparents also treated us as if we were their real grandsons and we treated them as our real grandparents as well. I hugged her back and comforted her, "he'll be alright" I said as tears fell down my face. Jaebum went behind me and stroked my back to calm me down. I wiped my face and asked where grandpa is. "He's waiting at the operating room," grandma answered. "I'll go check on grandpa" Jaebum said, "stay here with grandma for a while." I nodded as I took both of grandma's hand and strokes them. "Don't cry grandma, Jackson is a fighter he will survive this," I said more of a self-assurance. She lifted her head up and said, "you know what you're right Jackson will not leave us just like that." She said thanks and asked me to help her up. I helped her get up and we walked to the ICU. We were waiting for almost two hours when Jaebum and I decided to buy something to eat. As we got back we saw grandpa in a lab gown and told us Jackson was in a coma._

"It has been two years since that day," I said as I cupped his face and kissed his lips, "I know Jackson wouldn't mind if we do this." He pulled me close to him and kissed my neck going up to my ears and whispers. "You're really irresistible." I gave him a soft moan as his hands traveled to my pants and unbutton it. I helped him pull it down and then reached for his pants. Once the only clothing left on us are our underwear. I flipped us over and hovered above him before sliding down and licked his abs going to his nipples and kisses it. I played with both of his nipples before going down to his dick and biting it outside his briefs. I was about to pull his briefs down when we heard the doorbell followed by a familiar voice calling Jaebum. He sighed as he got up and put on a robe while I laid down on the bed. He called out to me with a shaky voice and asked me to come over. I got up and put on a robe and asked, "who is it, babe?" I peeked through him and my eyes widen as I saw the person standing before us. "Jackson!" I shrieked, to which he calmly answered "I'm not Jackson."

 


	8. YugBam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Mature Content Included

 

**Yugyeom's POV**

Bambam and I are in our favorite fast food joint waiting for Mark hyung while cuddling. "I'm really anxious about this babe," Bambam said. "I know I am feeling the same way, let's just hope he takes it well," I replied. We were waiting for at least half an hour before he came. "Hyung what took you so long?" Bambam asked as Mark hyung takes his seat across us. "Sorry I was with Jackson earlier,"Mark said. "Really?!" I remarked "did he explain his sudden disappearance?" "No, he didn't," Mark said as he munches on the fries on the table. "So what did you want to tell me?" Mark quizzed. Both Bambam and I paused for a few moments thinking of how to answer him. "If you called me here to tell me that you two are a couple; spare yourselves." "You knew?"Bambam and I chimed. "You guys are pretty obvious you know, besides I've seen you two cuddling when you guys think I'm not around. So anything else then besides your relationship?" Mark asked. "No, that's it," I replied. "Well then I'll be off, it's been a long day for me. Ahh before I leave I'll need your help with something, I'll tell you the details later." "Understood," we both replied. "I'll be off then," Mark hyung said. "Take care going home hyung," Bambam said. "Oh by the way I know what happened that night when we were all drunk," Mark said with a wink which left us perplexed. We stayed in the diner for about thirty minutes more before heading home ourselves. Bambam and I live next to each other in the same dormitory. I dropped him off his room first then gave him a soft peck on the cheeks and walked to my room. I stopped when Bambam grabbed my wrist. I looked back and saw him doing his puppy eyes, "can I sleep with you tonight?" He asked. "As much as I want to, my roommate is here today." He smirked and pulled me closer to him. "My roommate left for the weekend which means we have the room all for ourselves." He quickly pulled me in his room before I could even object and locked the doors. He turned to face me then wrapped his arms around my neck. "We can do anything we want, no one will know," he whispered in my ears.

_Mark hyung, Bambam, and I just got home from a drinking spree. Mark hyung was devastated when Jackson hyung decided to break up with him. We had a few drinks and we were wasted. What do you expect? It was our first time drinking, well except for Mark hyung. Though he's not doing any good than us, he was crying the whole time asking himself what he did wrong. He drank a lot and is totally wasted himself. We decided to stay at Mark hyung's dorm to get some rest. We were so drunk that we didn't even made it to the bedroom and passed out on the living room. Mark hyung was hanging upside down on his couch, while Bambam and I were sprawled on the floor. I was awakened in the middle of the night when I felt cold all of a sudden and realized that my shirt has been pulled up. I slowly opened my eyes and direct it to my lower body, there I saw Bambam's hand slowly slipping inside my shirt. I was about to refuse but he pleaded, "please just these once," he said as he went in and kissed my lips. I lightly pushed him and said; "Bam, Mark hyung is here what if we get caught." "He wouldn't mind I'm sure he did this with Jackson hyung too," he replied. I'm not really sure why I let him do his will that day, but I know I enjoyed it as well. We were exhausted after the deed, I was lying with one arm under my head while the other is hugging Bambam who rests his head on my chest. "Yugyeom I like you," Bambam said. "Bambam I...," I was cut off when he said, "you don't have to like me back. I just wanted you to know how I felt for you." "I like you too Bambam," I said as I placed a kiss on his forehead. "Really?" He muttered, "then is this our first day?" "Yeah, I guess," I answered. I faced him and hugged him tight, "sleep tight love" I muttered as pulled a blanket over us and slowly drifted to sleep. We woke up the next morning with a slight headache and was greeted by the smell of Mark hyung's cooking. I woke Bambam up and immediately worn my clothes. I just finished dressing up when Mark hyung entered the living room and said, "good sleep I presume?" "Ah... yeah," I stuttered. "Come breakfast is ready," he said. "Thanks," Bambam and I chimed._

The next day we met Mark hyung during lunch time. "About that favor I need of you guys," Mark hyung said. "Yeah, what's it about?" Bambam asked. "This may sound crazy but I still love Jackson and I want him back but I want to see him want me so bad. I want him to go crazy over me," Mark said. "And how do you plan on doing just that?" I asked. At that moment Jackson hyung and his friends entered the cafeteria. "I think I have an idea how," Mark hyung said.


	9. Youngjae

 

**Mark's POV**

Choi Youngjae the newcomer not much is known about him. He's kind of a silent type of person somewhat, like me. I never saw him hang out with anyone in school. He's always alone, during lunch, PE classes, he prefers to be alone. He mostly spends his time on the rooftop or the library reading books. So I decided to befriend him; funny isn't it, me? Befriending someone? Well, it happened, I happen to catch Youngjae on the lockers one day and decided to talk to him and get to know him. So I greeted him, which he returned with a smile. "Choi Youngjae right?" I said. "Yes," he replied. "I noticed you're always alone, do you mind if I hang out with you?" I quizzed. "A...are you sure?" was his shocked reply. "Of course," I said. Days passed and he started to hang out with me and YugBam. He's fun to be with, always smiling, like he doesn't know how to get mad. He was a ray of "sunshine" that brightens your day whenever you are down. Days became weeks, and weeks became months, and Youngjae became a part of our little gang.

**Youngjae's POV**

I was shuffling my book in my locker trying to get the books I needed for that day when Mark suddenly came up and talked to me. I was really shocked when Mark spoke to me, I mean our lockers have been beside each other since the start of the classes but he never did, even once talked to me, this is... what has gotten into him? I was uncomfortable at first since I really am not a talkative person to start with. It was nice talking to him he asked me things I like and dislike while we were waiting for the Professor. It wasn't long before he introduced me to his friend Yugyeom and Bambam who happens to be an "item." We got along well together, that it wasn't before long that I became a part of their group. We do group studies together mostly on the rooftop so that no one will scold us for being so loud. I was happy to be a part of their group, I finally have friends.

**Jackson's POV**

It makes my blood boil seeing Mark prefer to hang out with that nerd Youngjae than me, the person he loves the most. I know I did him wrong but there are things that I still can't explain to him; afraid that he won't understand. I know I have been a jerk but I have my reasons. In time I will justify my actions and take Mark back. A few weeks past and I've seen that Mark became closer to Youngjae.

I was lying in bed waiting for Mark to arrive its weekend tomorrow and I plan to invite him to see a movie. It was already half past 9 when he arrived, I was almost asleep when I heard the door opened and closed. I hurried out of our room to meet him but stopped halfway as he came with some company. Choi Youngjae the last person I wanted to see with Mark, they were laughing at something like there's no tomorrow. Mark abruptly stopped when he saw me looking at them menacingly, "Hey... Jackson...uhmm... I bought Youngjae with me," he said. "I'm not blind I can see," I replied as I stormed back to our room. "I heard him apologize to Youngjae before I closed the door.

I slid down to the floor leaning on the door as I felt tears flood my eyes. I was jealous AF and there's nothing I can do about it. I heard Mark say goodbye to Youngjae, I quickly wiped my tears and jumped on my bed and pretended to be asleep. Mark entered the room and changed his clothes, I felt him come near my bed as if he wanted to say something. I grabbed his wrists when he was about to leave without facing him. "Mark..." I hesitated and let his wrists go.

He whispered a sorry and started to walk off again, this time I pulled him and pinned him down on the bed. I saw his shocked expression as soon as our eyes met. "What the hell are..." he almost protested but was taken aback when he saw I was teary-eyed. For a moment I saw concern in him, which changed when he started to squirm underneath me. "I want you back," I said tears rolling down my face to Mark. "I need you so badly right now, I want to tell you everything but I don't know where to start," I cried out. "It's too late for that now," was his cold reply.

I looked into his eyes but I can't see any emotions in them. He pushed me off him while I was distracted and stormed out of the room. I sat on the edge of my bed and took my phone out of my pocket and called JJ couple. I was Jinyoung who answered. "Jinyoungie..." was all I was able to say before I burst out crying."Yah! Jackson ah what's wrong?" he quizzed. "I can't stay here any longer it hurts every time I see him," I said. "Pack your stuff we'll come and get you," I was Jaebumie hyung this time. I packed my things and once done came out of the room. I found Mark sitting on the sofa but paid no attention to me whatsoever. "I know you hate me for leaving you back then. I'm really sorry, I promised that I won't ever leave you again, you are my person, but seeing you every day and knowing that you won't be mine again kills me inside." I said to him. "Mandu, still love you and I will always love you," Was my last words before a knock on the door was heard signaling that Jaebum and Jinyoung have just arrived.

 


	10. A cry for help

 

**Jackson's POV**

Jaebum and Jinyoung bought me to their shared apartment after picking me up from Mark's and I's shared dorm. After settling my stuff inside the apartment I told the couple that I want to get some drinks to which they obliged. We drove out to a private bar owned by Jaebum's parents and booked ourselves a VIP room, we ordered a few beers and some snacks to accompany it with.

We already had a few drinks when I sensed the couple nudging each other, I know they wanted to know what happened but I guess they wanted me to make the move to tell them. "Jackson ah..." It was Jinyoung who spoke, for some reason it was always Jinyoung who breaks the silence, being the younger in the couple. He cleared his throat and continued "JB and I were just wondering, what exactly happened for you to break down like this?" "I'm out of time, Jackson is barely holding on I'm not sure how much time I still have," I replied as I lifted my glass to take a sip of my beer when my hands suddenly flickered and became transparent. I looked at it without any emotion and just continued to drink my beer. On the other hand, the persons beside me dropped their glass in shock. "This is not the first time these had happened," I explained. "It's getting more and more frequent these past few days; all that is happening here is not helping him to recover." I continued.

**Mark's POV**

**Earlier that night**

It was weekend and Youngjae, YugBam and I decided to hang out after classes at a nearby billiard and bowling center. Yugyeom and Youngjae are playing billiards while Bambam watched them. I was sitting on a couch by our table deep in thought.

A few days ago I had a dream, but unlike other dreams, these dream is so vivid it's as if it is real. In my dream I was in what seems like a hospital corridor, it was empty, lined with doors on both sides. I looked around to see if I can find anyone but all I see is an unending corridor both behind and in front of me. I started to walk forward unsure of where I am going.

I'm not sure how long I have been walking when suddenly a door materialized in front of me, unlike the other ones I passed by which is solid and doesn't have any means of finding out what's inside without opening them, this one has what seems like a glass window. Wheezing and beeping sounds can be heard from the other side of the door. I approached the door with caution, as I wondered who could be inside the room. I looked in through the window on the door and saw a typical ICU hospital room. Tubes and cords are sprawled on the floor, machines like breathing machines, Kidney machines, and monitors which checks the patient's heart rate, oxygen level, blood pressure, temperature and so on.

On the bed lays a patient and besides him, a doctor was checking his vitals. The doctor was positioned to where the patients face is totally covering it. After a while, the doctor finished his checking and proceeded to the door still blocking the patients face. I backed away as the doctor opened the door and asked. "Excuse me, where is this place?" As if he didn't hear me he continued on walking. I felt my blood boil with the sudden disregard so I grabbed the doctor, but instead of holding his wrist my hand just passed through him as if I was a ghost.

I stepped back out of shock and passed through the door, I composed myself remembering I'm in a dream, or at least I think I am. I slowly turned and look at the patient on the bed. I felt my knees became like jelly and lost my balance and fell to the floor as I saw the person on the bed. It was none other than Jackson. But how? I just saw him this morning and he was okay. I slowly stand up and walked towards the bed, tears filled my eyes as I saw Jackson almost lifeless on the hospital bed.

I held his hand and tried to call his name but no sound came out, I kept on calling him but no sound came out for me to no avail. As frustration on calling him got the best of me, I decided to just caress Jackson's cheeks with my free hands. Suddenly Jackson slowly opened his eyes and smiled at me, "I've been waiting for you," he said. Why are you waiting for me, we were just together this morning, I thought. "I thought you would never visit me, I have been holding on for too long Markiepooh, I'm tired, I can rest now that I saw you." With that Jackson closed his eyes and the machines started acting haywire.

I panicked and tried to call out to the doctors but still, no sound comes out of me. To my relief doctors rushed in as soon as they heard the unusual wheezing of the machines, I stepped aside and watched as they tried to revive Jackson. They tried CPR but it was not working so they tried the defibrillator on him. The moment the machine made contact with Jackson's skin I heard his voice saying goodbye as I was thrown off into darkness and I woke up from the dream.

I didn't realize that Yugyeom, Bambam, and Youngjae was already done playing until I saw Bambam's face a few inches from mine which made me back away. "Hyung, you okay?" YugBam asked in unison. "Yeah," was my reply. "You were spacing out for like five minutes, what were you thinking, that made you these distracted?" Youngjae asked. "Nothing serious," I lied. "Are you guys done playing?" I quizzed. "Yeah," they replied in unison."I'm tired let's head home," I said. I got up and grabbed my bag as the three of them followed suit.

 


	11. Hannam the Hills

**Jackson's POV**

A day before I left the dorm. I was on the couch watching TV while Mark is inside the room resting. It was almost midnight when I decided to sleep as well. I stood up to go to our room when I felt a sharp pain in my chest, I felt my knees become like jelly as I fell on my knees to the floor. I grabbed my chest as I felt myself struggle and gasp for air. At that moment I noticed that my right arms started to become transparent. I started to panic and tried to shout for Mark but decided not to. I crashed on the floor hugging myself as I try to stifle my shouts due to the pain. The pain was excruciating its as if something is seriously wrong with the real Jackson. Yes, I said "real Jackson", you might be asking who I really am right? Well to answer your question, let me take you back a few months after Jackson was transferred to the US.

_I was lying in bed half conscious, I can hear machines beeping and people talking around me. "Everything looks good, his vitals are all normal," one of them said. "No other issues I presume?" another person said. "When will he wake up? It has been 2 months since he was created," an old man's voice quizzed. "We will keep monitoring him, as for now let us be glad that he's a success," the first person who spoke answered. "How about his memory? Will he have Jackson's memory?" the old man asked again. "Jackson's memory and his memory are connected, whatever memory Jackson already has is also in his memory, and all memory he'll acquire will also be in Jackson's memory," the second person said. Don't worry experiment 0328 is state of the art, we spent a lot on him to make him perfect. I slowly opened my eyes and examined my surrounding as I slowly sat on the bed, and said: "I need to see Mark."_

Yes, I am an experiment, an imitation of the original, I am a "clone". Jackson's grandparents didn't want to let go of Jackson yet. So they asked around and they were informed that the hospital is looking for some volunteers that will donate their DNA to be used to create a clone. Obviously, they donated Jackson's DNA so here I am. But there's a catch, I'll only exist as long as the real Jackson's heart is still beating. It's the only flaw of the so-called perfect experiment. And I feel that it won't be long until Jackson let's go. The pain subsided and my arms returned to normal as I catch my breath and seated on the couch. At that precise moment, I heard Mark shouted Jackson's name which made me run to our room. I found him seated on his bed sweating profusely and rapidly breathing. "What happened?" I asked him concerned. "Who are you?" he asked. "It's me, Jackson" I answered as I laughed nervously. "I had a nightmare, I'm glad you're fine," he said. "I'll get you some water," I said as I stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

**Youngjae's POV**

I was walking with Mark and YugBam back to their dorms after hanging out. It's the 16th of September today and tomorrow is a special day for me. "It's my birthday tomorrow would you guys want to come over?" I said to them. "Really? We loved to go," they all chimed. A big smile was painted on my face when I told them, "I really love to have you guys over tomorrow, and I'll send the invitation to our group chat later tonight." "We'll wait for it," Yugyeom and his Bambam chorused. We arrived at the school grounds after a while. Once we are near the dorms Yugyeom and Bambam said goodbye to us as they went to their own dorm building. I accompanied Mark to his own room while talking to each other. We were laughing when Mark opened his door and asked me to come in. Mark was greeted by a widely smiled Jackson that changed to a menacing look when he saw me. Jackson retreated to their room as Mark asked me to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I say goodbye to Mark. "We'll be there," Mark answered. A big smile is plastered on my face as I walked home.

I grabbed a cab when I reached the main road and told the driver to drop me off at Hannam the Hills. I laid myself back and rest for the duration of the trip. The driver has woken me up when we reached the apartment complex. I paid the fare and dragged myself up to my apartment. I opened my apartment and was greeted by a familiar ambience. The living room will be the first thing you see once you enter the apartment, the walls are painted light grey with white marble tiles. In the middle of the room, a white couch has been set up with two small grey couch on the floor an elegant blue carpet is sprawled with a glass table on top of it. Adjacent to the couch was the TV along with the home theatre set. Further to the right of the living room is where the dining table is set up with the kitchen beside it. I slumped on the couch and sent the invitation to our group chat. I closed my eyes for a while and rest for a bit. After what seems like 30 minutes I got up and went to the shower. I drenched myself with lukewarm water and cleaned myself, after finishing off I wrapped a towel around my waist and took a towelette to dry up my hair. I faced the mirror and wiped the moist on it, I examined myself on the mirror and traced a finger over l long scar that runs from my right shoulder going to my lower left side. "I won't ever forgive you for this, I'll take my revenge I promise, soon he'll be mine," I said as a smirk formed on my mouth.


	12. Abducted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae shows his true color

Jackson was furious when he learned that Mark will be coming to Youngjae's party. "Are you nuts? Why would you want to go anywhere near that bastards house?" he blurted out. "Okay first, I don't see why you are so mad with the guy, and second I don't see why I should not attend his party?" Mark retorted. "You don't know what he's capable of?" Jackson reasoned. "And you do? Then please why don't you enlighten me?" Mark said sarcastically as he puts on his leather jacket. "If you insist on going to that party I'll go with you, and I don't care If I'm not invited," Jackson said. "On one condition, you will behave yourself and you will not do anything to Youngjae: Understood?" Mark said. "Yes, I will do everything you want, I just w+ant to make sure you'll be safe," Jackson assured him.

"I don't want to pry or anything but what is he doing here?" Yugyeom whispered to Mark when they arrive to pick him and Bambam up. "He's my bodyguard," Mark replied. "Bodyguard? How did he even know you're going to Youngjae's house, he's not invited," Bambam blurted out. "I don't know, one moment I was fixing myself for the party, next thing I know I was gawking at him while he's shouting at me at my apartment door," Mark reasoned out. "Are you guys ready to go? Hannam the Hills is far from here you know," Jackson said. "I'm starting to think he's saying the truth about knowing Youngjae," Mark whispered to himself. They grabbed a cab with Mark, Yugyeom and Bambam at the back while Jackson took the passenger seat. They arrived at Hannam the Hills an hour and a half later after picking YugBam up from their dorm room. They paid the driver and alight from the cab. It was their first time Mark, Yugyeom and Bambam to be visiting Hannam the Hills, they were awestruck when they saw the elegance of the place.

They walked towards the entrance to Youngjae's apartment when Jackson suddenly got a call. "Hello," he answered. Mark stopped when he realized Jackson was not following them, so he looked back and searched for him. Mark found Jackson seated on a bench with his back facing him. "I understand you, grandma, I'm trying to inform Mark of his situation but things between them have not gone well. I think it'll be better to let Jackson rest now. It's been too long." What he overheard confused the hell out of him. Why was Jackson referring to himself as a third person? What does he mean by "let Jackson rest now"? He was lost in thought and didn't realize that Jackson has already ended the call. "Mark... what are you doing here?" Jackson stuttered. Mark composed himself and answered. "I was looking for you." "Let's go the others are waiting," Jackson said. He was about to step closer to Mark when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. His eyesight blurred as he fell down to his knees. Mark rushed to his side and checked on him. "Jackson, what is wrong?" Mark said with utmost concern. Right then Jackson became translucent almost invisible. Mark stumbled backwards as he saw what happened. "Not yet Jacks, please hold on just one more day. He deserves to know everything." Jackson uttered under his breath. His body solidified along with his plea and the pain he feels subsided. He slowly got up as Mark approached him again and helped him sit back on the bench. "What just happened?" Mark quizzed. "Jackson is on the verge of letting go." Jackson's clone answered. "I need to tell you everything before they remove his life support." He added, "What are you talking about Jackson? Who's in life support?" Mark demanded an answer. Before Jackson could answer Youngjae, Yugyeom and Bambam appeared before them. "Hey, we were looking all over for you guys," Bambam complained. "What's wrong with Jackson?" Yugyeom asked. "I just need some rest," Jackson said.  
  


"Let's just go home," Mark said. "Its okay I can go home alone, I don't want to ruin your night," Jackson said. "You need someone to look after you, beside you owe me an explanation, so don't be stubborn and just let me go with you," Mark argued as he helped Jackson up. They were about to leave when Youngjae blocked their way " Where do you think you're going?" he said as he lifted his hand which was holding a gun and pointed it at Jackson. Mark was taken aback by how Youngjae acted, he was perplexed for a while but regained his focus. He stepped between Jackson and Youngjae protecting the former. "What the hell are you doing?" Yugyeom shouted holding a shaking Bambam in his arms. "No one is leaving this place," Youngjae threatened. Jackson lightly pushed Mark aside and pointed a gun back at Youngjae. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, why the heck do you have a gun?" Mark said baffled. "You won't pull that trigger Jacks, you know Mark will die too if something happens to me," Youngjae said as he laughed hysterically. Jackson lowered his gun defeated. Youngjae made some hand signals and men who seem like bodyguards came over to them. "Confiscate his weapon and take them inside," Youngjae ordered. One of the guards grabbed Jackson's gun and pointed a gun at his head as the rest did the same to Mark, Yugyeom and Bambam who is still hugging Yugyeom like a koala. They were taken to a basement room which was totally soundproof and was locked in. "Don't even try to escape cause soon you'll find it futile," Youngjae said before closing the door. "We need to get some help," Yugyeom said and he reached for his handphone. "There is no signal," Yugyeom complained. The others checked their handphones as well except Jackson but like Yugyeom's theirs also has no signal. "You won't get any reception here, this place is designed so that anyone locked up in here will remain locked up," Jackson said. "How do you know about this?" Mark questioned. "Do you really know who Youngjae really is?" Jackson questioned him. Mark got a bit frustrated and raised his tone a bit, "are you still not going to talk?" he said.   
  


"I will tell you everything you need to know, about who I am, who Youngjae is, and what happened between us," he said. "Everything that you will hear from now is the whole truth, even though it sounds impossible, it is the truth." He added. Mark and the others nodded. Jackson sighed heavily and begin his story, "First thing you need to know is I'm not Jackson," he said.


	13. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jackson tells Mark everything

"Why are you doing this? What did we do wrong?" Mark asked as they are being shoved inside the basement room. Mark was thrown inside after Yugyeom and Bambam. "You dare ask me that question?" Youngjae said as he approaches Mark and held him by the cheeks tightly. "You, pretty boy is the cause of all my misery," Youngjae said as he pushed Mark's face aside. "If you haven't shown up in the picture I would have been happy," he added as he pointed his gun on Mark's temple. "I could kill you right now, but that wouldn't be fun, would it?" Youngjae said in a threatening tone. Mark's heart raced like a bullet train when he heard the word "kill". Was this really who Youngjae is? Mark was pulled out of his thought when he heard Jackson's voice saying "I'll kill you if you even lay a finger on him." He struggled under his captor's grip. "Ohhh, I'm scared Jacks, try if you can," Youngjae replied mockingly. "You will pay for what you did to me, and those closes to you will be the payment, starting with him" Youngjae pointed at Mark and walked towards the door and exited the room, locking them in. "Don't even try to escape cause soon you'll find it futile," Youngjae said before closing the door. Mark ran towards the door trying to stop Youngjae from closing it. "We need to get some help," Yugyeom said and he reached for his handphone. "You won't get any reception here, this place is designed so that anyone locked up in here will remain locked up," Jackson said.

"If you're not in that situation right now, I swear I would have strangled you already," Mark said as he approached Jackson and stood in front of him. "I know I owe you a lot of explanation," Jackson said. "I will tell you everything you need to know, about who I am, who Youngjae is, and what happened between him and Jackson," he said. "Why do you refer to yourself as a third person," Bambam asked. Jackson disregarded this and continued, "everything that you will hear from now is the whole truth, even though it sounds impossible, it is the truth." He added. Mark and the others nodded. Jackson sighed heavily and begin his story, "First thing you need to know is I'm not Jackson," he said. "Wait, what did you say?" Yugyeom retorted. "I'm not the real Jackson, I'm just an imitation, his clone," Jackson calmly said. Mark felt nervous about what Jackson is saying. He suddenly remembered the dream he had a few days ago. What if the dream was real and Jackson is somewhere struggling to survive? "Jackson is in the US right now, he's currently in a coma. Mark's fears were confirmed by what Jackson said. His knees weakened as he fell bended knee on the floor. He grabbed Jackson by the collar and said: "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Tears falling down his cheeks, "Why didn't you say anything?" Mark continued to sob which cause Jackson to tear up as well. "I was going to tell you everything from the moment I came here but Youngjae was already lurking around, I had to be careful or you will be in danger." Jackson hugged Mark and let him cry out. On the corner of the room, Yugyeom is also hugging a sobbing Bambam. When Mark has calmed down a bit he asked: "What was your relationship with Youngjae?" Jackson sighed and answered "Youngjae is the son of a mafia leader, Jackson was one of his bodyguards. Jackson was an orphan his parents died when he was three years old at age six Youngjae's father took him from the orphanage and raised him as his own. He thought him everything he knows about survival and how to protect Youngjae. Youngjae was the same age as Jackson when they met. Needless to say, they've become friends, in fact, Jackson was Youngjae's only friend. They grew up together and Youngjae started to have feelings for Jackson but Jackson fell in love with someone else, and that was you" Jackson said referring to Mark. "Youngjae learned about Jackson's relationship with you and threaten to kill you if Jackson doesn't break up with you," Jackson added. "Is that why he suddenly broke up with me without giving me any reasons?" Mark asked. Jackson slowly nodded. "What happened to Jackson? Why is he in a coma?" Yugyeom asked. "Youngjae thought that Jackson would come back to him after breaking up with Mark, but Jackson hated him, he decided to quit his job as Youngjae's bodyguard and tried to live a normal life, little did he know that Youngjae will not leave him alone. One night Jackson received a call from Youngjae begging him to come back to him, telling him that he will die if he doesn't come back. Jackson knew he won't be happy with Youngjae and told him that he wouldn't come back. One night Jackson was supposed to meet Jinyoung and Jaebum when he got into an accident. He was with Youngjae earlier and they had an argument he still hasn't give up on Jackson, he was obsessed with him. Youngjae decided to take things with his own hand. He tried to kill Jackson by stabbing him with a knife but Jackson being trained with self-defence easily dodge the first attack. Being the mafia bosses son Youngjae was equally quick with his moves. He tried to slash Jackson, everything happened so quick Jackson was able to block the attack but instead of blocking the knife sideways the knife when straight to Youngjae's shoulder down to this hips which caused a big scar. Jackson scared of what could happen and called for help as he was crossing the street a runaway truck was passing by and hit Jackson. I was a miracle that he wasn't killed on impact, but he was in a coma since then." Jackson finished his story. Everyone was silent after he finished, Mark was beside his looking spaced out, while Yugyeom and Bambam were just staring at Jackson.

"Is that all?" Mark spoke after a while. "There's one more important thing you need to know," Jackson said with a sad face.


	14. Goodbye Jackson

"There's one more important thing you need to know," the clone said with a sad face. "First, we need to find a way out of this place, before I disappear," the clone hastily continued. "What do you mean disappear?" Yugyeom and Bambam chimed. "I already mentioned that I am a clone, what's unique about me is that I don't just share Jackson's DNA, we also share memories," the clone said while he paces the room trying to find a way to get out. "I know every memory Jackson cherish and Jackson has every memory I accumulated so far. But there's only one problem I'll only exist as long as Jackson's heart is still beating," the clone added. "Wait, so that means...you being transparent..." Mark said almost a whisper. "Yeah, Jackson's vital is failing and it has been happening more frequently now," the clone said sadly as he taps on the floor trying to find a loose tile or something. Mark's heart pounded on his chest as he remembered what he overheard earlier when the clone was in a call, he rushed towards the clone and grabbed him by the collar. "I heard you talking to Jackson's grandma earlier. What did you mean by letting Jackson rest?" Mark said as tears forms in his eyes. He knew the answer to his question but he still hopes that he was wrong. The clone lowered his head and looked down. "ANSWER ME!" Mark said which came out louder than he intended. "Jackson life support will be removed tomorrow morning," the clone answered dejected. Mark felt his knees lose strength and were about to bend down when he felt the clone's arm wrapping around his waist, supporting him. Without thinking, Mark hugged Jackson's clone and said, "This is my fault, I made Jackson's condition worst, I'm so sorry." "Shhh, it's not your fault, you didn't know..." Jackson managed to say before he lost his consciousness.

Mark holds Jackson tighter as the others rushed over them. "Yah, Jackson... Jackson wake up?" Mark said as he shakes the clone. "What's wrong with him?" Bambam asked. "I'm not sure," Mark replied. Yugyeom checked the clone's pulse and said, "he's still alive, I think he's just exhausted." Mark sighed heavily, relieved of what Yugyeom said. He held Jackson closer to him and rocked back and forth as if putting him to sleep. "I'm so sorry," Mark said as he kissed the clone's lips. "We need to find a way out of here," Mark said as he lay Jackson's clone on the floor. The three of them searched the whole room for a possible exit. The room was completely shut, there was no window and the only door was locked, the only possible exit was through the vents which were 10 ft high from the ground. Mark approached the door and kicked it out of frustration as he shouted, "LET US OUT YOU JERK!" his voice reverberating in the room.

Meanwhile, in the US, Jackson's grandfather was talking to the doctors to finalize Jackson's removal from his life support while his wife, Jackson's grandmother, sits beside the bed crying relentlessly. After a while, her husband came inside the room and walked behind her placing his hands on her shoulders. "They'll remove his life support at 9 tomorrow morning," her husband said. "Isn't it too early?" she asked. "He suffered for too long now," her husband replied. She then placed her hands on top on his husband's and squeezed them lightly. "You should get some rest, it'll be a hard day for all of us tomorrow." Her husband said. She nodded and stood up to get her bag. She was about to open the door when she heard erratic beeps coming from the machines. Jackson was having yet another attack. She quickly opened the door and shouted for help.

Back in Korea, Jackson's clone has woken up when Mark shouted. He slowly sat up and called for Mark. He cupped Mark's face with one hand and smiled weakly, "Jackson always loved you, even after breaking up with you he still loved you, he's sorry if he hurt you badly when you guys broke up but that's was the only way that he could protect you from Youngjae. His family is very powerful, he knows what they're capable of, he shouldn't have loved you and got you involved in his messy life, but his time with you was the happiest memory that he ever has," the clone said as tears ran down from his cheeks. Mark listened to every word tears also streaming down his face. The clone slowly leans in as Mark closes his eyes awaiting the clones lips touch his. The moment their lips touched Yugyeom said: "Mark hyung, Jackson hyung hands is turning to dust." Mark broke the kiss and looked at the clone hand and sure enough, they're crumbling to dust. Mark looked at the clone's face looking distraught. "Jackson couldn't wait for tomorrow, he's gone," the clone said as he continues to crumble away, half of his body already gone. "He always wanted to tell you how much he loved you, it was his final wish and I'm glad I fulfilled it for him," by this time the only thing remaining was his face. "I'll find a way to get help for you, I promised," the clone managed to say before totally disappearing. Mark and the others cannot do anything but watch and cry as the clone was reduced to nothing. Fury filled Mark's system as he rushed to the door pulling and kicking it while screaming loudly tears freely falling from his face. He even tried ramming the door with his whole body with anger and frustration but to no avail at all. He tried one last time before falling on bended knee in front of the door shouting out his frustration and guilt. Yugyeom and Bambam approached Mark and hugged him while running their hands on his back up and down trying to calm the older, the door suddenly opened while they're doing this and revealed Youngjae who came to bring them food. Mark's eyes narrowed at the sight of the younger and he lunged himself to him grabbing him by the neck and strangling him. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU JERK!" Mark screamed at Youngjae's face. Everything went so fast that Youngjae was already chocking before his bodyguards could pry Mark off of him. Youngjae staggered back catching his breath and looked at Mark then around the room, before smiling slyly and said, "it seems like the clone has dissipated.


	15. Death

I felt myself floating, it was cold and wet as if I was submerged in water. I opened my eyes and found myself in complete darkness. I looked at my body, I was wearing something that looks like a hospital gown. Panic started creeping into my system, I can't remember what happened. I remembered being hit by a truck but apart from that, everything else is blurry. I straightened my body and felt myself slowly drifting downward until my feet hit what seems to be the floor. I scanned the area I'm in but all I can see is darkness. "Hello," I called out. I stood in the darkness for a while until a light orb materialized some 20 feet in front of me. I was emanating a soft pulse of inviting light. I slowly made my way closer to the orb. Its pulsating light intensifies each time I come nearer, I was about 5 feet from the orb when it released a blinding light and I covered my face with my arms. When the light subsided I found myself in what seems to be a hospital room. I was facing the door when I heard someone talked behind me. "We just need a few DNA samples from Jackson for us to proceed with the experiment," the doctor said to my grandfather. The scene shifted and I was now in what seems to be a laboratory in the middle of the room stood a glass tank with someone in it. I walked closer to the tank and my eyes widened by what I saw, inside the tank floating in what seems to be what is me. I was brought back from my stupor when I heard the familiar voice of the doctor I saw earlier. "This system will record all memory Jackson has," the doctor said. He was standing beside a hospital bed containing another Jackson.  _Bloody hell how is this possible? There's two me_ , I thought to myself. "How will we get his memories," my grandfather asked. The doctor showed him what seems to be a chip. I walked closer to them encircling them. "We will put this inside Jackson's brain," the doctor informed my grandfather. "Isn't it dangerous for him to get another operation?" grandfather asked. "No need to worry someone very skilled will perform the operation," the doctor replied. "We will also implant another chip inside his clone," the doctor continued. The scene shifted again and I find myself watching, as the clone Jackson wakes up. The moment he awakens the first thing he said was. "I need to see Mark." He tried to get up but the doctors and nurses stopped him. He trashed trying to free himself from the grips. "We understand what you want to happen but there are things you need to understand first before you can leave," one of the doctors holding him said. He calmed down a bit and listened. "You need to see something first before we explain," it was the grandfather who spoke.

They gave the clone decent clothes to wear and ushered him inside Jackson's room. Pure shock was apparent in the clones eyes when he saw Jackson. "You are his clone," grandfather said before the scene shifted again. I watched as scenes that I supposed happened while I was asleep flash before me like a movie. From the time I went back to Korea and looked for Mark until we were captured by Youngjae and how sweetly said he loved me before my clone disappeared. I was back in darkness when everything was finished. I looked around and saw Youngjae some 5 feet away standing behind me. "You're not supposed to be here," he said. I felt my blood boil seeing him I was about to rush over to him when he spoke again. "Save him, save Mark," he said in a pleading voice before disappearing, replaced with what seemed to be a doorway. I approached it and grabbed the doorknob, I was about to twist it when I heard a voice say "are you sure you want to do that? There's no turning back once you open that door." I hesitated for a moment and think. "Before you make a decision I want to show you one last thing," the voice said. I felt the floor open up and swallow me and found myself falling from the sky I screamed and closed my eyes and next thing I know my feet were back on the floor I opened my eyes and found myself in a room before I can register where I was I heard Yugyeom's cracked voice saying. "Mark hyung hold on, Bambam is getting help for us." I turned around and saw Mark's mangled body sprawled on the floor, beside him Yugyeom is crouched down equally bruised and cut. I covered my mouth and fell on my knees. Mark looks like he's closed to dying, he has a huge bruise on the left side of his mouth and a large cut from his forehead to his eyebrow narrowly missing his eyes. He was shirtless and a huge cut can be seen on his side with bruise covering the other parts of his torso. I was about to crawl to Mark when I was pulled back into the darkness and find myself holding the door again. "So what is your choice?"


	16. Oblivious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature Content included

"It seems like the clone has dissipated," I said, a sly smile plastered on my face. I moved closer to Mark and grabbed him by the cheeks, squeezing it tightly while saying through gritted teeth "how dare you to say it's my fault when we both know the truth." "How did you know he was a clone," Bambam retorted. I scoffed and said, "Funny to call me your friend when you don't even know anything about me."

"Make yourselves at home cause this will be your graveyard," I said with a devilish smile before closing the door and locking them up again. I went to my room situated on the second floor, I went straight to the living room and sat on the couch. I felt angry and devastated at the same time. I felt my heart breaking so I clenched my chest and started to sob violently. Frustration crept into my system, he shouldn't have died before I was able to make him watch me torture his beloved. I let out an infuriated shout as I topple everything that is on the coffee table, another shout and I flipped the table over. I felt really really angry, I stood up and walked to the room adjacent to mine, the sound of machines hit my ears the moment I opened the door. I walked in and said, "He's dead, I'm sorry."

I was lying on my belly on Jaebum's bed my chin resting on my palms as I whined while he was arranging his clothes. He's looking very sexy at the moment, being shirtless, his muscular back facing me. I have been trying to get the older's attention for like 30 minutes now but he didn't even look at me once. "Yah, Jaebum-ah" I saw him cringed at his name and turned around to face me. I flashed him my cutest smile and said, "When will Jackson and the others be coming back?" "I don't have any idea Jirongie, all they said is that they will be going on vacation, they didn't even say where," he said "Call me Jaebum-ah again and I'll punish you," Jaebum said in a threatening tone. "Jaebumie, Jirongie is hungry," I said cutely. Jaebum sighed and asked, "What do you want to eat?" I gave him a playful smirk and said, "I want your hotdog and eggs," He jumped on me without warning instantly rubbing his dick on my hole as he whispers sexily in my ear "Are you sure you can handle it Jirongie?" I gulp and nervously said "I was just joking about your hotdog and egg, but I'm seriously hungry" Jaebum chuckled as he stood up and asked "Take-away or do you want me to cook?" I pondered for a while and smiled mischievously as I answered "Naked Chef." His mouth was left agape clearly in complete shock. "Please," I said as I jumped off the bed and clung on to him. "I've always wanted to see a naked chef," I whispered sexily in his ears, which sends shivers to the older. "Since you're already half naked I wanted to see more," I said as I let a finger roam his chest going down to his abs. "Okay fine, sheesh, no funny business okay, I'll strip naked and cook for you but you will let me finish before we do something else got it?" he said. I was delighted to hear it and nodded enthusiastically. He walked to the kitchen and took the apron to put it on him when I complained, "Yah, I want to see what's underneath that boxers first before you cover them up with the apron." He hesitated and fanned himself clearly flushed by what I said. "Who are you really? Are you really my Jirongie?" he said. I smiled at him and without warning pulled his boxers and briefs down. 

With the said act my face was directly at his semi erected dick and commented, "someone has been hiding something big." He quickly covered himself with the apron and tried to tie it when he realized that instead of the bib apron what he grabbed earlier was the waist apron. "Aish," he cursed. "Wow Jaebum-ah neomu neomu johanda (I like it very much)," I said with a grin. I back hugged him and said, "Let's go." He obliged and walked to the fridge. "What's today's menu, my sexy chef?" I asked. "He suddenly bent down dragging me along with him. "Whoa ow!" I gasped. "How does shrimp scampi with asparagus sounds to you?" he asked. "Yummy," I said. Jaebum shrugged off the double meaning in what I said and proceeded to cook. I kept clinging to him the whole time occasionally kissing his neck which earns a groan from the older. "Do you want me to cook or do you want to eat me?" he said. I snickered and apologized. After much self-control and patience, Jaebum finished cooking and put the pasta on a plate and asked me to sit and eat. He was watching me with enthusiasm as I take my first bite. He was leaning on the table fully exposing his chest and abs in front of me. I got to admit the food and view was heavenly. My face light up the moment I took my first bite of the pasta and exclaimed, "wow this is the best shrimp scampi I've ever tasted love." He smiled, satisfied with my compliment and went to the sink, exposing his broad back and plump butt. I felt my dick twitch inside my pants. I tried to distract myself from staring by asking Jaebum if he's not going to eat. "Feed me," he said to which I gladly obliged. He sat across me as we take turns in eating the pasta. When we finished he grabbed the dishes and went to the sink to wash them. I heat I'm feeling inside got the better of me and I approached and back hugged Jaebum yet again. "How am I gonna finish anything if you'll..." I cut him off by whispering in his ears. "I want you as my dessert, my love," I slipped my hands under the apron and grabbed his dick. I heard him let out a soft moan as his body froze to my touch. I started rubbing my crotch on his butt hole while my hands worked on his dick. I kissed his neck while lightly sucking them. He was a moaning mess when he decided to face me and went straight for my lips. The kiss was sloppy as we both fought for dominance. He started stripping me of my clothes and removed his apron as well. He lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist as he went for my neck. He pinned me on the fridge as he started rubbing his wet fingers outside my hole. He was about to poke them with his fingers when his doorbell rang. Annoyance crept into my system and shouted: "FOR GOD SAKE CAN'T WE HAVE SEX WITHOUT ANYONE INTERFERING FOR ONCE?" I stormed to the door to gave the person who interrupted us a piece of my thought, but when I opened the door a bruised Bambam collapsed on my chest. "Help..." he managed to croak before losing consciousness.


	17. Questions

I woke up inside a bright room a faint sound of equipment echoes from somewhere nearby. I looked down at myself; a tube was connected to my arms. I'm in the hospital I thought to myself, but who bought me here? I sat up but felt an excruciating pain in my head which cause me to fall back on the bed. "Hey, stay still for a while I'll call the doctor to have you checked," a voice said. I scanned the room for the person and saw Jinyoung as his slides into my view. He went out to inform the nurse that I have woken up. "How long was I out?" I asked Jinyoung the moment he got back. "You were out the whole week Bambam," a different voice said. I looked over to where the voice came from and saw Jaebum on the couch reading a book.

"YUGYEOM AND MARK!" I screamed as I remembered what happened before I escaped from Youngjae. I mustered the strength to get up as I pulled the IV from my hands. "Whoa, hold up," Jaebum got up from the couch and is now blocking my way placing his hands on my shoulders. "I need to save them, I need to save Mark and my boyfriend. "Relax, we already called the police, they said they will need to talk to you to get information on what happened," Jinyoung calmly said. "They're already on their way," he continued as he sees me still panicking. Jaebum ushered me back to the bed and made me lie down again. It was silent for a while Jaebum went back to reading while Jinyoung clings to him hugging him by the waist while resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Aren't you curious about what happened to us?" I said irritated, they don't seem to care from my perspective. "We are," Jaebum said closing his book again as both their eyes landed on me. I froze as they stared at me waiting. A minute passed and they were still gawking at me, "this is why we never asked, we don't want to pressure you into talking, we understand that it might be difficult for you, after seeing how beaten up you were," Jaebum said. "We'll just wait till the cops arrive; in the meantime, I'm going to buy us some food. What would you like to eat?" Jinyoung asked. I felt blood rushing to my face as I turned sideways to hide my blush before answering "anything will do." I heard him peck Jaebum's lips saying "be back in a few." I was silent again for a couple of minutes before we heard a knock on the door.

Jaebum got up from the couch and approached the door as the police announced their arrival. "The cops are here," Jaebum said opening the door. "Good evening sir, I'm..." the police stopped when he saw who opened the door for them and exclaimed "Hyung?!" "Hey, Hyunjin," Jaebum greeted. I saw the Hyunjin guy's face turned pale as he frantically asked, "Is my brother okay? What happened to him? Where is he?" "Relax kiddo you're brother's fine" Jinyoung's voice from behind him said. "OMG Jinyoung hyung, you're okay," Hyunjin said before throwing himself to the older causing them to fall over. Jinyoung cleared his throat and said "I missed you too little bro," hugging his brother back. They stood up and came inside the room. "He's the victim," Jinyoung pointed at me. Hyunjin and another cop approached the bed and said "Good evening sir, I'm Park Hyunjin and this is my partner Yang Jeongin," gesturing to the other cop. "Ahhh so he's "THE" partner," Jinyoung commented smirking. Hyunjin cleared his throat, but both of them were red as a tomato. "We just have a few questions about what happened," he said. I nodded signaling for them to continue.

Hyunjin pulled a chair and seated near the bed as he asked questions. Hyunjin was like his brother, they both transform from the cuddly bubbly type to the dead serious type real quick. Hyunjin was the one asking questions while Jeongin was the one writing them down on his pad. "How did you get the bruises?" He asked. I hesitated for a moment as scenes of how we were tortured by Youngjae flooded my memory. "Do I have to give full details?" I quizzed. "That's up to you sir if you feel that it can be of help to the investigation do so, but if you're uncomfortable and feel that it is not needed a general answer would do." He answered. I considered what he said for a while and decided to go with the latter and answered: "We were tortured." "We? Who are the others? Where are they?" he questioned. I bit my lips trying to hold my tears. Jinyoung came to me and held my hands and said: "its okay you're safe with us, no one will hurt you now." I nodded and answered "Mark and Yugyeom, this is the address where they're being held," I said as I showed them the address Youngjae sent to us. "I don't know if they are still there, I assume that he will move them somewhere else since I escaped," I completely broke down at this point. I can't imagine what will happen to Mark and Yugyeom in the hands of Youngjae, they were already in a bad shape when they forced me to escape and look for help. I didn't want to think of the worst case scenario, cause that would mean that Youngjae already killed Mark and Yugyeom and disposed of their body somewhere. I felt Jinyoung hug me while rubbing my back to comfort me. "I think Bambam needs to rest now," Jaebum said concern apparent from his voice. "Just one last question, who was your captive?" Hyunjin said with firmness. I stifle a sob and whispered enough to be heard clearly "Choi Youngjae," both Jinyoung and Jaebum gasp at this revelation. "Thank you for your cooperation, will do our best to find your friends as soon as possible," Hyunjin said. "Please save Mark hyung and my boyfriend," I begged. "We will," he said with confidence. Hyunjin got up and bowed down to Jaebum and Jinyoung "we'll take our leave hyungs." "Do everything you can please," Jinyoung said to his younger brother, which answered him with just a nod. "It's nice to finally meet you Jeongin, drop by the house sometime, I'd love to get to know you better," Jinyoung said with a smile. I was calmed down a bit after the police left. Jinyoung laid me back down on the bed stroking my hair to help me sleep when Jaebum asked, "you said it was you, Mark and Yugyeom, where's Jackson?" My mouth was left agape for a while and said "didn't you know? Jackson is dead."


	18. Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic illustration of violence

"Didn't you know? Jackson is dead," I said sadness apparent in my voice. I saw Jinyoung breakdown on his knees. "That's not true, you must be kidding," he said between sobs. It looks like they don't know the whole truth about the Jackson we were with this past few months. Jinyoung continued to sob while being comforted by his boyfriend. I told them the story Jackson told us before he disappeared, to which they listened to diligently. Jinyoung wiped his face after crying his heart out, "are you okay now?" his boyfriend asked to which Jinyoung answered with a nod. "I have a question though," I said trying to change the topic. "How come your younger brother is already a police officer? Isn't he too young to be one?" "He's part of the special forces, they are carefully selected from all over the country. Hyunjin is a genius hacker, the government noticed him when he shut down the country's defence system without anyone noticing when he was just 14," Jinyoung explained.

"His partner is cute, they slightly look alike," I commented. "Indeed!" Jinyoung exclaimed. Jaebum cleared his throat and asked in a serious tone. "We don't really want to force you or anything but we need to know the details of what Youngjae did to you guys." "We think this will help if we want the police to hasten their search. We have to make them realize how severe the situation is," Jinyoung added. I sighed heavily and mustered all the courage I can to tell the story. "It all began when Jackson disappeared, Youngjae said something about not yet getting his revenge on him, he began abusing us. First, it was just Mark, he used him as his sex slave the first time he did it, Mark refused, which resulted in Youngjae slapping hard on his face, I cannot forget how red Mark's face after Youngjae slapped him. He was furious that he didn't stop slapping Mark's face until his lips bleed and lost his consciousness. Then, that's when he..." I lowered my head in despair.

"I can't believe Youngjae is capable of such a thing," Jaebum commented. "Well, he is and he does more than that," venom apparent in my voice. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way," Jaebum said apologetically. I sighed and continued. A week has passed and he continued using Mark to release his heat. He didn't care that Mark is almost lifeless having lost most of his blood because of his harsh treatment. Yugyeom and I can't take it anymore and intervene, he hit both of us continuously and threatened to use me for his pleasure instead of Mark. Yugyeom was furious and lose his cool he jumped on Youngjae and hit him on every part he could hit. Youngjae's bodyguards grabbed him and pushed him to the ground. Youngjae stripped him naked and does his dirty deed. Yugyeom tried to squirm under the grip of Youngjae's guard but they were too strong. I was weak I can't do anything," I relayed as I covered my face and started to sob.

Jinyoung hugged me again to console me. "How did you escape?" Jinyoung asked worry in his voice. "After Youngjae raped Yugyeom and left him on the floor I crawled to him, his butt was bleeding due to the forced entry. I flipped him and hugged him close to me and then he whispered, that I need to escape and get help. I protested and said that I can't leave them behind. He said that I am the only one strong enough to escape at the moment. We'll all be doomed if we can't get help he added. He mustered all his strength and hurled me up to the only escape route available. I escaped through the vents, sneaking out to the back of the building. I thought it'll be easy to escape once I'm already in the yard but I was wrong, the whole vicinity was flooded by guards. I hid behind one of the trees and thought of a way to get past the guards without being noticed when I heard a voice coming from inside the plant labyrinth. It said that he will help me get out. I hesitated at first but then a couple of guards who are making their rounds are coming my way. I had no other choice but to follow the voice. I was led inside the labyrinth it was dark and the only guide I have is the voice, I know it was stupid to follow a voice whom I don't know who it belonged to. So I asked him who he is, but he replied that it was not important at the moment and that it is more pressing that I escape from that place. I was led to the exit of the labyrinth which led to the back gate on the edge of the forest. I was about to approach and climb the gate when I froze with what I saw. Behind a gate right on the forest edge was Youngjae, only he was translucent and sad. He told me not to be afraid, and that he will help me escape the forest.

"I climbed over the gate and landed on the other side and faced Youngjae's ghost. If you're Youngjae then who... He's the same as Jackson he interrupted, I gasped. Let's talk while we walk, we don't want to be caught. I followed his instruction and began walking towards the forest. He told me everything while we were walking. He said that he's in a coma ever since the fight with Jackson, he also said that the Youngjae we know was born a month after Jackson was. He also cleared that unlike Jackson his father only inserted hurtful memories into Youngjae's clone that's why he is acting this way. He sincerely apologized for all the mistreatment we encountered from his clone and was devastated that he can't do anything about it. Once we reach the roadside he said that it was the farthest he can go. He asked me to do my best to get help asap and that he will do his best to buy us some time, and to not worry because he will be back. I asked him who will be back but he already disappeared."


	19. Betrayal

It has been a week since Bambam escaped with the help of Yugyeom from Youngjae. Youngjae was resting in the living room when someone barged in and punched him on the face, he was straddled and gripped by his shirt while the person said, "this is no longer part of the plan you fucktard." Youngjae smirked unamused and commented, "I don't know what you're talking about Jaebum." "Don't play cocky with me bastard, I visited Mark just now and he's beat up as fuck, you even touched Yugyeom?" Jaebum said with venom in his voice. At the exact moment, Yugyeom was shoved inside the room. Jaebum got off from Youngjae and rushed towards Yugyeom who was on all fours on the floor. "How dare you defy me, You even helped your boyfriend escape," Youngjae said approaching Yugyeom and kicking him on the stomach. Yugyeom coughed blood and clutched his stomach, slowly lying on his side. "You shouldn't have threatened Bambam nor touched Mark, we had a deal. You said that only Jackson will suffer."

"Jackson is gone, and that's because of Mark," Youngjae said while phasing the living room in annoyance. "Jackson wouldn't be in a coma and none of this would've happened in the first place if you just listened to me," Jaebum said scathingly.

_It was a rainy evening, Jaebum and Youngjae were enjoying each others company cuddling on Youngjae's sofa watching a movie. It has been a month since they started dating and Jaebum did his best to make sure Youngjae forget any fleeting feelings he has for Jackson... or so he thought. "Hyung can you pause it for a bit I need to pee," Youngjae said. "Alright, be back soon my love" Jaebum replied as he reaches for the remote to pause the movie. Jaebum hates doing aegyo or in this case saying cheesy stuff, but he feels like he's a different person whenever he's with the younger. The bathroom door just closed behind Youngjae when his phone buzzed which was left on the coffee table. Jaebum peeked at Youngjae's phone to check who message him so that he could inform the younger once he's back. His heart wrench in pain when he saw Jackson's name on Youngjae's phone accompanied by the message "Alright, meet me at the park later." He put the phone back on the coffee table when he heard the bathroom door unlocks and leaned back on the couch. "I'm back," Youngjae said cheerily but Jaebum isn't going to take any more crap. Instead of replying, Jaebum just simply stood up and announced: "I think I need to go." "But we haven't finished the movie yet," Youngjae whined. "You don't want to be late for your meet up with Jackson later," Jaebum said bitterly. Silent fell between them, none daring to say another word until..."Hyung I'm sorry..." Youngjae started but was cut off by Jaebum's clearly annoyed tone. "What the hell is wrong with you? Am I not enough for you? Did you not forget Jackson even you're already with me? Did you even... loved me?" tears started rolling down Jaebum's face. "Hyung I swear I tried..." "You tried... but you failed," Jaebum said dejectedly. "He's not coming back to you Youngjae after you threatened to hurt the person he loves, you think he will come back to your arms? You're being delusional and if you consider going and meet Jackson, it's over between us." Jaebum said menacingly. "I'm sorry but I have to..." Youngjae said apologetically. "I can't believe you..." Jaebum said as he rushed to the door and slammed it hard behind him. He ran out of the building not knowing where to go, he just ran and ran to where his feet take him. He ended up in Han River where he crashed on the grass on his knees, a great amount of sadness and betrayal welled up in his chest. He shouted really loud when I was too much for him not caring about the stares he's getting until... "I know a place where you can shout without getting too much attention," a deep yet gentle voice said behind him. He turned and saw a teenage boy probably slightly younger than him, giving him a big eye smile. "Jaebum hyung right? Hi, I'm Jinyoung," the boy said holding out his hand._

"Let's go Yugyeom I'm taking you to the hospital," Jaebum said as he reached for Yugyeom's arm and helped him stand up. Yugyeom weakly stood up and slings his arms on Jaebum's shoulder saying "Thanks hyung." Youngjae just scoffed watching the pair depart from his flat. They reached Jaebum's car with difficulty since Yugyeom was practically wincing in pain every time he took a step. Jaebum help Yugyeom sits on the passenger seat and closed the door. He was about to circle around to the driver seat when Youngjae blocked his way. "Can't we fix our relationship?" Youngjae pleaded sincereness apparent in his voice. Jaebum scoffed and answered indignantly "Why? Because the person you love is gone and you needed someone to patch you up? I'm happy with Jinyoung so no thank you." He was about to leave when he remembered: "And if you do the same thing you did to Mark to Jinyoung, I swear to God I'll be the one to kill you." Jaebum threatened. "I won't ask you to change your mind, I just have one last favour," Youngjae hesitated for a while "One last kiss," before Jaebum could react he felt Youngjae's lips against him. It was as he remembers it, soft and warm. The kiss was brief, Youngjae left hurriedly back to the flat before Jaebum could react or worst punch him.

Yugyeom and Jaebum reached the nearest hospital and proceeded to the emergency room. They concocted a story saying that Yugyeom was raped and hit by someone when he was walking on his way home. Once the nurses finished treating Yugyeom he was then transferred to a private room. Jaebum told Yugyeom that he will go home for a while to get changed and also to get him things he needed while he recuperates. Yugyeom thanked Jaebum while slowly drifting to dreamland as exhaustion seeps into his system.

Jaebum called out to Jinyoung when he reached his apartment expecting his lover to be waiting for him but no response came. He proceeded to their bedroom assuming that Jinyoung has just fallen asleep waiting for him. He quietly opened the door and peeked inside but no Jinyoung was there, instead what he saw was a closet door left ajar with its content emptied.


	20. Unforgivable

Jinyoung rushed back to Jaebum's apartment tears clouding his vision, He burst into the apartment startling Bambam who was resting on the couch. "Pack your things Bambam we're leaving," Jinyoung commanded. The younger shot him a confused look but followed his order otherwise. Jinyoung quickly emptied his closet of all his clothes and put it inside his travel bag. He was in a hurry that he wasn't even able to close the closet door. He needed to get out of that place ASAP, Jinyoung and Bambam exited their room almost at the same time. Dragging their bags they walked out of the building with Bambam following Jinyoung like a duckling, "Hyung where are we going?" with a lot of thoughts going through Jinyoung's mind he was walking absentmindedly and did not hear Bambam until..."YAH! PARK JINYOUNG!" Bambam's shout took Jinyoung out of his abstraction, he faced the younger unable to contain his emotions, he slowly approached Bambam as tears cloud his vision once again. He held the younger as he buried his face on the crook of the younger's neck and started sobbing, Bambam was taken aback he didn't expect the older to break down like this. He kept thinking on what could've happened, yet didn't pry, instead he just let the older cry out whatever he was holding inside. They were in the middle of the pathway near a park entrance. "Hyung let's sit inside the park for a while shall we?" Bambam asked. Jinyoung nodded as he backed away from the younger and dragged his bag behind him head hung low. As they seated at a nearby bench Bambam reached out to Jinyoung's back and patted him in a comforting manner.

Jaebum called out to Jinyoung when he reached his apartment expecting his lover to be waiting for him but no response came. He proceeded to their bedroom assuming that Jinyoung has just fallen asleep waiting for him. He quietly opened the door and peeked inside but no Jinyoung was there, instead what he saw was a closet door left ajar with its content emptied. He quickly checked Bambam's room to ask where Jinyoung is only to find it empty as well. He cursed and ran outside his apartment into the street frantically searching for Jinyoung and Bambam, asking strangers if they have seen them as he describes the two to them. He tried to figure out why Jinyoung would leave without informing him but he cannot grasp any possible reason for it until... He cursed himself internally realising the reason why. He tried calling their handphones but none answered, he was already losing hope in finding them when he passed by the nearby park and saw Bambam and Jinyoung seated in a nearby bench. He approached them quietly from behind afraid that they will run away from him when they saw him. He was a few feet away from the two when Bambam turned his way and whispered something to Jinyoung. Jinyoung quickly got up and started walking dragging his bag with him, Bambam following suit. When Jaebum saw Jinyoung leaving he dashed to him and grabbed his wrist, then without warning he felt an agonizing pain on his left cheeks. He looked up and saw Jinyoung reddened hands raise, his eyes widen in shock when he realized Jinyoung had slapped him. But what hurts the most was the words Jinyoung spit out afterwards, "Get your filthy hands off me, traitor," It was at that moment Jaebum realized that Jinyoung already knew the truth, as to how he knew? He doesn't have the slightest idea. "Jinyoung, please I can explain," Jaebum pleaded. "EXPLAIN WHAT? THE FACT THAT YOU HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH YOUNGJAE OR THAT YOU"RE CONNIVING WITH HIM?" Jinyoung snapped. "Do you want to hear the story of how I found out?" he said rhetorically. "There I was walking my way to my so-called boyfriend's house when I saw him rushing out. It was very unusual for him to go out without informing me where he is going so I followed him. And where did he take me? He took me to where Youngjae is hiding, I didn't know it at first but as I wait for him to come out I saw him with Yugyeom, I was about to run to him thinking that he saved him from Youngjae, but then Youngjae ran after them and then Youngjae kissed him. " I was silent for a while after Jinyoung's revelation no one dared to speak. "I only did it protect you," Jaebum silently said. Jinyoung scoffed and retorted. "Protect me? At the cause of someone else's life? Is that it?" "I know what I did was wrong, but it's the only way I know." Jaebum reasoned. "Then fuck you Jaebum, I don't want to see you again. Get lost before Hyunjin gets here, or I swear to God I'll have him arrest you to for being an accessory to a crime" Jinyoung cursed as he turned back and stormed off. "Answer me one question" it was Bambam this time. "Is Yugyeom also a part of this as well?" Jaebum was silent for some time, wondering if he would say the truth or lie. "Your silence tells me everything, Youngjae wouldn't have let him go that easily if he isn't." Bambam sadly said as the realization hit him hard. He then followed Jinyoung leaving Jaebum behind who crashed on the ground.

Jinyoung contacted Hyunjin and told him everything that happened. He also told him to meet him at the address that he will send him and to bring some back up with him. Hyunjin tried to stop his hyung from doing anything stupid but Jinyoung didn't listen and just simply said: "Just get there as fast as you can." "Ay shibal," Hyunjin cursed as he wakes Jeongin up and called for backup. They were on patrol break at the moment, but the urgency of the call waked every nerve in his body. He drove to the address as fast as he can, he looked for Jinyoung the moment they arrived but all he saw was some luggages that were left on the front door. They rushed to the door and called out to Jinyoung when they suddenly heard a gunshot from inside the residence.


	21. Jaebum

_"I know a place where you can shout without getting too much attention," a deep yet gentle voice said behind me. I turned and saw a teenage boy probably slightly younger than me, giving me a big eye smile making the sides of his eyes wrinkle. "Jaebum hyung right? Hi, I'm Jinyoung by the way," the boy said holding out his hand. That was the time I met Jinyoung. He was sweet and savage at the same time. "How did you know my name?" I asked Jinyoung. "We go to the same school, we have some classes together too," Jinyoung brightly answered. I took his hands and can't help but notice that our hands slide perfectly with each other as if our hands were meant for each other. "You said we have some classes together? How come? By the looks of it, I think you are younger than I am." I quizzed as he helps me get up. I saw a blush crept to his cheeks before he could turn to hide his face and shyly answered. "You're just a few months older than me." "You seem to know a lot about me, are you stalking me?" I teased. He instantly became defensive and faced me again while waving both of his hands at me. "No, no, no, of course not, why would I even..." He said with a face turning beet red. "Relax, I was just joking," I said smiling at him while pondering how cute he was. I didn't realize it at first but the moment I talked to this guy every hurt I was feeling before has vanished as if it was not even there in the first place. The only time I remembered my woes was when my phone vibrated inside my pocket, I fished it out and read the message from Youngjae. "Hyung, I'm sorry but I need to do this," the text message said. "It was really nice meeting you Jinyoung, but I have an emergency right now, I gotta go," I hurriedly said as I ran off. "I'll see you in class..." I heard him shout as his voice trailed off. I ran to the street and quickly hailed a cab, once I was seated I opened my GPS tracker to pinpoint Youngjae's position via his phone's GPS and gave the driver the address. I have a bad feeling about Youngjae meeting Jackson, this could only end badly. I was getting anxious by the minute and asked the driver to hurry. But when I arrived Youngjae was already on the ground bleeding profusely, I rushed to him as I fished my phone from my jeans pocket and dialled 911. I tried to cease the bleeding by taking my shirt off and covering it to the big cut on his chest. Luckily the ambulance didn't take their time to arrive. He was taken to the nearest hospital and was taken cared of immediately._

_I never saw Youngjae after the incident his dad took him to the US to have his treatment. Jackson also vanished after the incident; no one knew what happened to him. I was devastated and depressed during that time and shut myself out of the world. I stopped going to school and just stayed at home. I was blaming myself for what happened. If I didn't leave him this would've not happened. It was almost a month since my isolation; I was lying down on my bed drowning in self-pity when my doorbell suddenly rang. I ignored it and buried my head under the pillow. The doorbell stopped and I was thankful that whoever was visiting already left, or so I thought. The moment I removed my head from under the pillow the doorbell rang relentlessly, I groaned and dragged myself to the door, I harshly opened it and shouted "WHAT THE F..." I choked on my words when I realized who it was. "Jinyoung?" I exclaimed. "Hi! Glad you still remember me," he said as he pushed past me inviting himself in. "Where can I put this?" he said as he lifts the bags of grocery on his hands looking around. I confoundedly lifted my hands and pointed at the kitchen counter. He proceeded to the kitchen counter and placed the bags on it, then started opening the cupboards as if looking for something. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Cooking," he simply answered._

I remembered how Jinyoung pulled me out of my depression, how he helped me get over Youngjae and how I swore to protect him even if it caused me my life. I rush to follow Jinyoung knowing that he's going to Youngjae, I'm not losing him like how I lost Youngjae I told myself. Jinyoung and Bambam were nowhere to be found when I arrived at Youngjae's hideout, all that was left was their luggage by the front door. I internally cursed knowing that Youngjae's guards will kill any intruder on sight. I hurried inside and was shocked to see that the guards are unconsciously leaning on the wall relieved of their firearms. I thanked God, thinking that Jinyoung did not recklessly invade a house full of armed guard without police backup. My brain was working double time, they could be anywhere in this big house I thought. I tried to think like Jinyoung, where will I go first if I was him. The stairs going up was directly in front once you enter, to the right is the hallway going to the kitchen, to the left is the hallway going to the basement. I ran towards the basement, I was almost through the hallway when I suddenly bumped into someone. "Jaebum?" said a voice that I recognized. He hurriedly lifted me up by the arms and dragged me back to where I came from and pushed me into hiding covering my mouth with his left hands, while his right hands was holding a gun using it to gesture for me to be quiet. My eyes widen when I realized Jinyoung was holding a gun "Bloody hell" I mentally cursed. "Why the heck is he holding a gun?" I thought to myself. I heard some guards pass by from where we came from. Jinyoung released my mouth when the coast was clear. "Why the heck are you holding a gun?" I whispered. "For protection," he answered. "Give me that," I said as I snatched it away from him. "Hey..." he started to complain but I cut him off by asking where Bambam is. "I left him outside, I can't put his life in danger," he answered while fishing another gun from his back. "Seriously!?" I said incredulously as I snatched the other gun from him. "Where did you even get these?" I said brandishing the guns on his face. He pointed to the guards I saw earlier who was unconscious near us.

I was shoving the gun on my back when I heard Youngjae's voice saying "Oh, we have some visitors.


	22. Jinyoung

_It has been almost a month since Jaebum disappeared. Luckily I got his address from the school's registrar, I smiled proudly commending myself for my unfailing charm. I decided to buy some groceries before heading to Jaebum's address. I rang his doorbell a few times when I arrived, but there was no answer. I stopped it for a while and pouted at the door, I was staring at the doorbell when my mind crossed the craziest idea. I exhaled loudly and started pushing the doorbell relentlessly. I heard a loud growl from inside which caused me to smile widely. He opened the door with an annoyed look saying, "WHAT THE F..." he stopped mid-sentence and exclaimed "Jinyoung?" "Hi! Glad you still remember me," I said as I pushed past him inviting myself in. "Where can I put this?" I asked lifting the bags of grocery while looking around. He dumbfoundedly lifted his hands and pointed at the kitchen counter. I proceeded to the kitchen and placed the bags on the counter, I then started opening the cupboards as looking for his pots. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Cooking," I simply answered. I was about to start cooking when I smelled something foul and faced Jaebum again with a judging look. "Wow, hyung you look like an old hermit, and you smell bad too," I commented while sniffing him. His face was covered with a moustache and beard, dark circles also line his eyes due to lack of proper sleep. "Go take a bath," I commanded as I pushed him towards the bathroom. I sighed thinking about how Youngjae affected Jaebum so much, 'will he love me the way he loved Youngjae?' I thought to myself. I decided to make an American style breakfast although it's already close to lunchtime. I fried some scrambled eggs, sausage, and bacon. I also toasted some bread and poured orange juice on a glass. Jaebum finished bathing the same time I finished cooking. I put the plate of food on the table and called for Jaebum, "Hyung food is ready, I noticed that he cleaned himself removing the beard and moustache. "You look better this way hyung," I commented which made him blush. There was silence between us, not the awkward one but the comfortable one. Until he asked, "Why are you here?" "You've been missing school for almost a month now, I was worried," I answered. I left him for a while to let him finish his food. I roamed around his apartment cleaning it up. I was in his room picking up his dirty clothes when he came in. "What exactly are you doing?" he quizzed. "I'm cleaning up, duh, your room looks like a pig pen." "I can see that, but why are you doing this?" he asked curiously. "You can be SO dense sometimes, did you know that?" I answered him. "I bought some pre-prepared meal for you to eat later, I'll be off then," I said as I walked to the door. "Oh, by the way, can I have a spare key?" I asked. Complete and utter shock can be seen on his face, well who wouldn't be, no one ever ask for a spare key after just one visit to a house of someone you're really not close to. "I'll come early tomorrow to make breakfast so unless you want to wake up early and open the door for me; just give me a spare key," I said to clear things. I expected him to refuse and shove me out but instead, he quietly went to his room to get the keys and put it in my hand. "You're also going to school tomorrow," I added to which he just groaned. I woke up at 4 am the next day and prepared to go to Jaebum's apartment. I arrived there about half an hour later and opened the front door with the spare keys. I immediately started cooking when I arrived. I settled for kimchi fried rice and scrambled eggs preparing the meal good for two since I haven't had breakfast myself. After which, I went to Jaebum's bedroom and knocked on his door calling, "Hyung get up or we'll be late for class," I shouted. I heard him groan loudly and waited, I tried to listen if he moved but there was no sound. "I'm going in," I announced as I burst inside the room. He was fully covered by the sheets so I did the only thing I could do, pull the sheets but as soon as I did I regret it. Wrong move he was sleeping with only his boxers on. "OMG why are you half naked," I shouted which startled him. "What are you doing in my room?" He asked grabbing the sheets and covering himself. "Get dressed," I said which he answered with "Get out," I rushed out of the room closing the door behind me. Fanning myself with my hand, I leaned back on the door trying to calm myself down._

After leaving Jaebum at the park I told Bambam to just stay and wait for my brother. "You're going there aren't you?" Bambam said. "I need to save Mark," I answered. "If your going then I'm coming with you Mark is my best friend," Bambam reasoned. "Its too dangerous and I don't want to risk you as well, I'm going there alone," I firmly said. "Give me your phone," Bambam said out of the blue. "What? Why?" I questioned. "I'm going to call your brother and tell him of your stupid plan," He threatened. Defeated I dragged him along on one condition, and that is he would stay outside no matter what happens and wait for Hyunjin to arrive. I told Bambam to hide behind one of the overgrown bush near the front door, luckily there were no guards outside. I silently opened the front door which was to my surprise is not locked, I peeked inside and saw two guards by the door, I checked for any CCTV but there was none, why does a big house like this doesn't even have a single CCTV I thought to myself. I slowly crept in, the guards were standing close together with their backs facing me, with a quick move I grabbed the guards head and bump them together causing them to be unconscious. I retrieved their guns and shoved one on my back. I then dragged the guards in a hidden corner beside the left hallway and proceeded inside. I was already halfway in when I heard footsteps coming towards me from the inside and looked for somewhere to hide there was a door to my right, I tried opening it but it was locked. I hurriedly ran back to where I came from I was turning a corner when I bumped into someone. I pointed the gun at the person when... "Jaebum?" I said. The footsteps are getting closer now, I hurriedly lifted him up by the arms and dragged him back out of the hallway and pushed him into hiding covering his mouth with my left hands, while my right hands, which was holding a gun gestured for him to be quiet. His eyes widen when he realized I was holding a gun I heard some guards pass by from where we came from. I released his mouth when the coast was clear. "Why the heck are you holding a gun?" he whispered. "For protection," I answered. "Give me that," he said as he snatched it away from me. "Hey..." I started to complain but was cut off when he asked where Bambam is. "I left him outside, I can't put his life in danger," I answered while fishing another gun from my back. "Seriously!?" he said incredulously as he snatched the other gun from him. "Where did you even get these?" he said brandishing the guns on my face. I pointed to the guards who was unconscious near us.

Jaebum was shoving the gun on his back when I heard Youngjae's voice saying "Oh, we have some visitors." He was accompanied by two guards who immediately pointed their guns at us. On instinct, Jaebum pointed his gun back at them. "Are you here to save Mark?" Youngjae said mockingly. "You bastard," I shouted as I grabbed the gun tucked behind Jaebum and shoot the guards straight through the head. The act startled both Youngjae and Jaebum. I took that chance to capture Youngjae, I quickly ran towards him, I was midway to him when he grabbed the fallen guard's gun and shot at me. Everything happened so fast, the next thing I knew Jaebum's body was falling to the ground. I ran to catch him while shooting Youngjae managing to hit him on the knee. Right then the front burst open as Hyunjin and Jeongin came in. Youngjae made a run for it with difficulty due to his wound. The commotion alerted the other guards who blocked Youngjae and helped him escape. Jeongin approached Jaebum and me while Hyunjin followed Youngjae. "We need to get him to the hospital, he's losing too much blood," Jeongin said while examining his wound. Jaebum took a bullet on his chest narrowly missing his heart. My mind was blank and just stared on the blood that flows through my hands that covered Jaebum's wound. "Yah, Jinyoung hyung, get a grip, take him to the hospital now" Jeongin shouted. Thanks to that my thoughts cleared and immediately carried Jaebum bridal style. Jeongin gave me the police car keys and told me to use the car. I seated Jaebum on the passenger seat and proceed to the driver's seat. Jaebum was slowly losing consciousness, we are already on the highway speeding our way towards the hospital. "Hyung, stay with me, You can't fall asleep you understand? Focus on my voice, hyung you'll be okay we're almost there," I pleaded. "Hyung, don't leave me, you can't die, I love you so much," I said as Jaebum closed his eyes.


	23. Second Chance

Hyunjin and I were inspecting the luggage that was left by the front door when we suddenly heard a gunshot from inside the residence. We quickly rushed inside to see what happened and saw Jinyoung hyung holding Jaebum as blood gushes out of his body, Youngjae close by holding a gun. "I'll get Youngjae, check Jaebum hyung's condition," Hyunjin ordered me as he shot a fire at Youngjae. "Be careful," I bid. I quickly approached Jinyoung hyung to check on their condition. A quick look on Jinyoung and he seems fine, on the other hand, Jaebum was loosing too much blood. I felt someone running towards us from behind, by instinct I turned around and pointed my gun at the person. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, it's me, it's me," Bambam hyung said in a panic. I face Jinyoung tucking my gun, "we need to get him to the hospital, he's losing too much blood," I said. Jinyoung hyung seems to be in quite a shock and did not respond, just staring at his hands that covers Jaebum hyung's wound. "YAH, JINYOUNG HYUNG, GET A GRIP, TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL NOW," I shouted which seem to shook him out of his trance. He was about to carry Jaebum when I hold on to his arms to stop him. I took the car keys out and handed it to Jinyoung hyung. "Take the car it'll be faster that way," I instructed.

I heard Bambam gasp and asked, "what the hell happened?" Jinyoung hyung started to ran out of the residence, following them with my gaze something or someone caught my eyes standing near Bambam. "You who are you?" I said directing my gaze to where Bambam is. He was about to follow Jinyoung when he turned to face me with a confused look plastered on his face, "it's me Bambam, remember from the hospital?" Standing beside Bambam was Youngjae's spirit looking dejected, he slowly drifted towards me and whispered "Save Mark," while moving toward the left hallway. "Ay neo malgo, nevermind," I said confusing Bambam further. "We have to find Mark hyung, come with me Bambam hyung," I said as I started running towards the left hallway, Bambam hyung following behind. We were halfway in when Youngjae's ghost popped out again. "Faster they're moving him," he said. "Bullocks," I said as I hurry my pace. "What the hell happened? Slow down," Bambam hyung complained. "Mark hyung is being moved," I quickly answered. "How the heck did you know?" he asked. "Youngjae's ghost," I said as I abruptly stopped, hearing the sound of a gunshot from somewhere at the back of the house, accompanied by Hyunjin's image that lingered for a split second. "Hyunjin," I said.

"Go straight there's a door at the end save Mark hyung," I commanded Bambam hyung as I handed him my gun. "Aim and shoot," I instructed as I ran towards the other way. Hang on baby I'm coming, I thought to myself. I saw Hyunjin lying on the ground with two gunshot wound one on his right chest the other on the left side of his stomach. He was barely holding himself losing a significant amount of blood. "Bullocks, I gave Jinyoung hyung the car," I cursed. I fished my phone and quickly dialled 911 and requested an ambulance. Bambam came over after some time, "where's Mark hyung?" I quizzed. "The room was already empty when I arrived," he answered. "Dammit," I said as I hit the ground with my fist. It wasn't long until the ambulance arrived and took Hyunjin to the same hospital Jinyoung took Jaebum to. He was rushed to the emergency room the same one Jaebum hyung was taken to, "Stay with me baby, don't leave me," I pleaded. Jinyoung saw us coming and quickly rushed to us "What happened? OMG HYUNJIN," He exclaimed as new tears formed in his now dried out eyes. We followed Hyunjin until the nurses hold us back telling us we cannot go any further. I struggled against the nurse trying to move further forward, Jinyoung hyung doing the same thing. Bambam grabbed both of us and pulled us back, allowing the nurse to close the door. It was at this point that I broke down, I sat on the bench nearby and cried my heart out. Bambam came over to me comforting me.

The doctor who tended to Jaebum hyung came out after 4 hrs, "We were able to remove the bullet but he still in a critical condition, we will be transferring him to a room now and monitor him further," the doctor whose name was Woojin said. "I'll take my leave now," Woojin said as he pats Jinyoung by the shoulder. "You should go and check on how Jaebum hyung is doing," I said to Jinyoung hyung. He nodded and followed the nurse who was bringing Jaebum hyung to his room. I followed them with my gaze, stopping as I saw Hyunjin smiling sadly at me. "I'll just get some fresh air Bambam hyung," I said without breaking eye contact with Hyunjin. He led me to the elevator and told me to go to the rooftop., to which I obliged. I went to the edge of the rooftop and looked out placing my hands on the half wall in front of me. Hyunjin's spirit was standing behind me and said: "Jaebum hyung will live."

I came back down after thirty minutes, I wiped my tears before the elevator reached the floor where the emergency room was situated. Hyunjin was still following me but I ignored him, it was a good timing for me to come down since the doctor who tended Hyunjin just came out. Jinyoung hyung came back too, checking on how his brother is doing. "I'm sorry to give you the bad news, Hyunjin is in a coma, we were able to remove the bullets but his in a very bad condition right now," the doctor said who's name is Chan. "We will transfer him to the ICU and monitor his condition further," "Can we see him?" Jinyoung hyung asked. "It's better if we let him rest for a while," Chan said as he bowed down to us. "Let's go check on Jaebum hyung," I said weakly earning a nod from Jinyoung hyung and Bambam. We proceeded to Jaebum's room, Jinyoung hyung sat beside the bed while Bambam hyung seated on the couch and I stayed beside the door. It wasn't long before I saw two figure materializing above Jaebum's bed, one coming from Jaebum's body the other coming from the ceiling. Before he fully materialized Jaebum complained "I'm not agreeing with this," he said. "He already made his decision, the deal has been made," I said bitterly, unable to hold back my tears. Jinyoung looked at me confused.


	24. At What Cost

I stood where Jeongin will see me as he followed Jaebum hyung being taken to his room with his gaze, I gave him a sad smile when his eyes laid on me and gestured for him to follow me. He excused himself telling Bambam hyung that he needed air. I led him to the elevator, once inside I said "let's go to the rooftop," without a word he just followed what I said. Once there, he went straight to the edge of the rooftop leaning on the half wall in front of him and looked out in a distance. I stayed behind him thinking of a way to say what I want to say. "Jaebum hyung will live," I said after some time. "At what cost?" he silently asks. "What do you mean?" I quizzed. "Don't fuck with me Hyunjin," he said in an annoyed tone. "Hey watch your language," I countered. He breathes in and breathes out to calm himself and then faced me. "Did you make a deal with death?" he said as tears cloud his vision.

"I'm sorry..." I started but was cut off by Jeongin. "SORRY? DID YOU EVEN THINK OF HOW I WILL FEEL? DID YOU EVER THINK OF YOUR BROTHER'S FEELING?" he shouted at me. "I..." I started again. "JUST SHUT UP HYUNJIN," he clenched his fist and I was thankful that I was just a spirit. "What about me?" he said as tears fall freely from his eyes. "I can't live without you," he broke down and fell on his knees. It was me who clenched my fist this time. I mess up big time and all I want to do right now is to hug and comfort my boyfriend.

_I found myself walking on a vast dandelion field, the last thing I can remember was Jeongin cuddling me. I stopped and looked around to see if there's anyone else in this realm. I heard a somewhat like an argument and face towards that direction, "You can't give up, I still need you there," one of the debaters said. "There's nothing left for me back there," the other argued. "What about Jinyoung? You saw how devasted he is of what had happened," The mention of hyung's name intrigued me and led me to search for whoever was arguing. I was almost at the edge of the field when I caught sight of the argumentors. One I recognized as Jaebum hyung, the other I guess was their friend Jackson who recently died as well. "You shouldn't trust me, Jackson I'm a traitor," Jaebum said an apologetic tone apparent in his voice. "I know why you did what you did Jaebum," Jackson said reassuringly. "I need you to save Mark for me," Jackson added. "That's your job as his boyfriend not mine," Jaebum argued. "I know but I'm stuck here until I find someone who will trade their life for me," Jackson said. "Then take me instead, I don't want to hurt Jinyoung anymore," Jaebum said. "And you think you won't hurt him by dying? How thick can you get Jaebum? Jinyoung loves you so much, yes he felt betrayed by what you've done but he still loves you," Jackson explained. "Then take me instead," I suddenly said startling both of them. "What are you talking about?" Jaebum exclaimed. "I won't let you sacrifice yourself, Jinyoung will be devastated if he lost you, he loves you so much" I simply said. "Excuse me but who is he?" Jackson said. "Jackson this is Hyunjin, Jinyoung's younger brother, Hyunjin Jackson, Jinyoung's friend," Jaebum introduced. "Hi please to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you from Jinyoung," Jackson said while he stretched his hands for a handshake. "Pleasure to meet you too, likewise hyung told me a lot about you too. "You're distracting me, no one is sacrificing their life, we'll find a way for everyone to come back," Jaebum said. "There is no other way for me Jaebum," Jackson sadly said. "Then let me replace you," I simply said. "Are you insane? What about Jeongin? What about Jinyoung? What about everyone who loves you? Your future? Are you just going to throw away all of it?" Jaebum said with a little annoyance in his tone. "I'm scared too, but there's no other choice, I can tell that only you and Jackson hyung can save Mark hyung," I argued. "I'm not taking your spirit in replacement for mine," Jackson said. "If your not gonna do it I'll do it myself," I firmly said._

I crouched down in front of him and said, "I didn't want to leave you either, you know how much I love you, but I feel like Jackson hyung is the one who needs to save Mark hyung," I sadly said. "I can't lose you, not like this, not now," Jeongin said as he stood up and walked back to the elevator. I followed him as we bask ourselves in awkward silence. I cleared my throat and said, "I'm so sorry, I don't want this either." He ignored me, during the whole ride down. I followed him to Jaebum's room since the doctor adviced that I should get some rest and asked then to just visit me later. Five minutes inside the room and two souls started to materialize in front of us, or at least in front of me and Jeongin since Jinyoung hyung and Bambam hyung can't see spirit. "I do not agree with this," Jaebum said even before he's truly visible. "He already made his decision, the deal has been made," Jeongin said bitterly, unable to hold back his tears. "Who are you talking to?" Jinyoung hyung asked. "Jaebum hyung's spirit," he said. "You can see spirits? Where is he?" JInyoung hyung said as tears filled his eyes again. "He's right in front of you," Jeongin said. "Hyung don't leave me, please fight for us, I love you," Jinyoung hyung said. "Jackson hyung is here too, he's beside Jaebum hyung," Jeongin said almost a whisper. "Jaebum is not gonna die right?" Jinyoung said as he moved closer to Jeongin grabbing him by his shoulders. "He'll be okay, Jackson hyung said he's coming back as well," he said with bitterness apparent in his words. I was hoping that no one catches his tone but knowing my older brother he, of course, noticed it. "How can he come back they must have buried his body by now," Jinyoung said. "A sacrifice should be made, a soul for a soul" Jeongin quietly said. I saw Jinyoung hyung widen his eyes he knew what was going on. "Tell me who sacrificed his life?" Jinyoung said as he violently shakes Jeongin's shoulders. I saw Jeongin looked down as tears started to fall from his eyes. "TELL ME," Jinyoung hyung shouted. "Hyunjin," he said barely audible. Jinyoung hyung broke down and fell on his knees. "I'm sorry," Jeongin said still looking on the floor hiding his tear-stained face. "The deal has been cancelled," Jackson hyung said. "WHAT?" Jeongin and I chimed. "I found another way to come back without a sacrifice," He said rather joyful. "Is this true? That means that Hyunjin has a chance to live," Jeongin said. "Not just a chance, he will live," Jackson said. "Hyung, Hyunjin will live, the deal is off," Jeongin said at my confused hyung. "Don't ever do that again to me baby," he said as he faced me.


	25. Time

I've lost track of how long Youngjae has kept me captive. My body is tired and so is my soul, likewise, I lost count of how many times I asked death to take me. I want everything to end, I suffered long enough, but I kept holding on because I promised him. I promised Jackson that I will fight and never give up. I was unconscious for a month after Youngjae's first assault, the last thing I remembered was Youngjae harshly pushing his dick inside my butt causing unbearable pain, while Yugyeom and Bambam shouted all the curse word they could muster. I was screaming hard, begging him to stop, but instead of having pity he slapped me hard on the cheeks which caused my lips to bleed. I can see Bambam and Yugyeom struggling against their oppressor through my peripheral vision. Things got a little better after that, by better I mean the beatings and forced sex have lessened. I'm currently lying inside a car trunk, tied and gagged. This is the third time they are moving me, first was when Bambam escaped, the second was when Yugyeom mysteriously disappeared and the third is when police suddenly showed up in his hideout. We were driving away from the city centre as I hear lesser car noise outside, that only means we are going to the suburbs this time. We were driving for about 2 to 3 hours when the car suddenly stopped and the trunk was opened. "Did you enjoy the ride pretty boy?" came Youngjae's voice. He lifted me out of the trunk and carried me on his shoulders. Was he always this strong or have I lose so much weight I thought to myself. I can feel my skin hugging my bones, not being able to eat properly because one I was knocked out most of the time, and two I just refuse to eat hoping to die of starvation. But there was something strange, I noticed that my wounds and bruises heal faster than usual, and I don't feel hunger either, as if someone tends to me while I'm passed out or sleeping. But even so, my wounds shouldn't be healing that fast. I inspected our surrounding, we were trekking along a dirt path, it was dark with the only light coming from the moon is blocked by tall trees. Despite the darkness, Youngjae navigated his way inside the forest as if he has trekked this path a thousand times before.

After walking for about 15 minutes we reached what seems to be a lake, a boat awaits at the dock. He shoved me inside the boat and crouched down. "I hope you don't get seasick, we're going for a little boat ride," he said patting my cheeks. We were alone, none of his guards is in sight nor any of them trailing us it's just us. I tried asking where we're going but came out muffled since I was gagged and all. "What's that pretty boy? Are you asking where we're going?" he said as if reading my mind. "Somewhere private, don't worry you'll like it," he added as he turned the boat's engine on.

Meanwhile, back on the hospital, Jinyoung was shouting inside Jaebum's room. "I SWEAR TO GOD HYUNJIN I'LL STRANGLE YOU TO DEATH THE MOMENT YOU WAKE UP." "Ay hyung you're too loud, the other rooms will complain about us," Bambam said. "DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE WHAT THEY ARE GOING TO SAY?" Jinyoung replied. "Hyung, Hyunjin already left about 15 minutes ago," Jeongin said. "WHAT THE F...." Jinyoung curse. Jeongin giggled having relief that his beloved Hyunjin will be okay. "Hyungs I'll visit my parents while we're here," Jeongin informed the elders. "Are your they patients here too? OMG, I'm so sorry I was too insensitive," Jinyoung exclaimed. "Relax hyung, they're not patients, they're the doctors who tend to Jaebum hyung and Hyunjin, I'll introduce you to them come on," Jeongin cheerily said.

They took the elevator and went to the 5th floor where the doctor's rooms are located. Jeongin led them to the right wing of the hospital and knocked on the double door at the end of the hallway. " Appa, naya," Jeongin called out. "Deuleoo," a familiar voice from inside said. Jeongin opened the door and led them in. "Oh my baby, are you hurt? You're fine, right?" the doctor with bear like features gasped as he checks his son. "I'm fine appa, where's eomma?" Jeongin inquired. "He's inside, Chan-ah, Honey Jeongin is here," the bear-like guy called out to what seems like the kitchen. "Who?" a silver-haired doctor quizzed as he peeked in on them. "My precious baby, oh thank God you're okay," the silver-haired guy as he rushed to his son and gave him a tight hug. "Too...tight...can't...breathe," Jeongin gasped. "Sorry," the guy said as he let Jeongin go. "I bought some friends, guys these are my adoptive parents," Jeongin said as he turned to Jinyoung and Bambam. "This is my dad, Woojin," pointing at the bear-like one. "This is my mom, Chan," pointing to the silver-haired one. "Or was it the reverse?" Jeongin question. "I honestly don't know," he said giggling as he shrugged. "I'm Woojin, I'm the father most of the time," said the bear-like one as he offered his hands. "I'm Jinyoung and this is Bambam," Jinyoung said as he took Woojin's hands Bambam following suit. "This is my husband/wife Chan," Woojin said as he wrapped his arms around the silver-haired guy's waist. "Pleased to meet you," Chan said offering his hands as well which Jinyoung and Bambam took. "Jinyoung is Hyunjin's older brother," Jeongin said. "Ohhhh, making friends with your future brother in law I see," Chan said mockingly. "Oh my god, dad stop," Jeongin said a bright tint of red creeping on his face earning Chan a hit on his shoulder from Woojin. "Forgive him he can be a creep sometimes," Woojin apologized. "We'll take our leave before dad makes another awkward comment, I just want to see you before I go back to the station," Jeongin said. "We also want to say thank you for saving Hyunjin and Jaebum hyung," Jinyoung added. "Nah, don't mention it. It was our job." Chan answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for another Korean 101 with Authornim
> 
> Word/s for the day:
> 
> Naya - 나야 means "It's me."  
> Deuleoo - 들어오 means "Come in."


	26. Seriously

"Remind me again why we're digging a grave at 2 in the morning?" Jinyoung asked. "Shhh, tone down someone might catch us," Jaebum whispered. It has been a month since Jaebum and Hyunjin were discharged from the hospital. "I'm tired already," Jeongin complained. "Baby, we just started digging," Hyunjin retorted. "Stop calling me baby I'm not your baby anymore," Jeongin said glaring at Hyunjin. "Oh for god sake, can you two stop bickering already?" Jinyoung complained. "Hey stop that you two, we're here to dig up a grave not make another one," he added facing Bambam who was chasing Yugyeom with his shovel. "Why did you even bring these babies with us?" Jinyoung complainingly said to Jaebum emphasizing the word "babies". "We need to do this quickly before someone sees us, we need all the help we can get," Jaebum answered. "Do you think this is helping us?" Jinyoung said pointing at their situation. "All right that's it," Jaebum said throwing his shovel on the ground as he rushed to Bambam and Yugyeom dragging them by the ears. "Ahhh, ahhh, ow hyung that hurts," Bambam and Yugyeom complained. Jaebum let go of their ears when they reached Jackson's grave and scolded, "You two will behave like adults and help us dig, once we're finished you could go ahead and kill Yugyeom." "As for the two of you, stop bickering I know you love Hyunjin so much Jeongin so stop pretending and just forgive him already," Jaebum added which earned a scoff from Jeongin. "Now dig before I kick all of your asses," Jaebum said as he picked his own shovel and started digging again. Everything went well after Jaebum's scolding and they finished digging in less than an hour. "How do you propose we lift that thing out of there?" Jeongin asked. "I don't know actually, I haven't thought that far yet," Jaebum sheepishly said. "Seriously? You haven't thought of that?" Jinyoung exclaimed. "Sorry, Yugyeom could you go get the bag in the car?" Jaebum commanded. Once Yugyeom came back with the bag Jaebum asked Jinyoung to help him put Jackson's body inside the bag.

"Oh no I won't, I'm not laying my hands on a corpse," Jinyoung said incredulously. "Ow come on, I can't lift it on my own," Jaebum whined. "Uh uh," Jinyoung said shaking his head. "Yugyeom you help him," Jinyoung added. "Huh, why me?" Yugyeom complained. "Cause you're a tra..." Jinyoung started but was cut off by Jaebum's shout, "THAT'S ENOUGH JINYOUNG." Jinyoung flinched at the sudden outburst. "What do we have to do for you to forget," Jaebum said through gritted teeth. Jinyoung walked to Jaebum and gave him a back hug. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to upset you," resting his chin on Jaebum's shoulders a placing a soft peck on his neck. Jaebum sighed and leans back on his boyfriend. "Let's just get this over with," Jaebum said. "I'll help you," Jinyoung offered this time. Together they jumped inside the pit and Jaebum opened the casket. Their nose was filled by the foul smell of the rotting corpse. "oh naemsae," Jinyoung said scrunching his nose. "Lift him up quickly and put it in the bag," Jaebum commanded. They quickly put Jackson's body inside the bag. "Bambam get the rope from the van so that we can lift the bag up," Jaebum commanded. They tied the bag with the rope and jumped out of the pit then all of them pulled the bag out. "Who's there?" said a voice accompanied by the light of a torch. "Bullocks, hurry up," Hyunjin shouted. They pulled on the rope faster, once the bag was out they immediately, grabbed it and rushed to the car. They were almost out of the cemetery when they heard sirens coming their way. "Sh*t, we can't get caught," Jeongin exclaimed.

Jeongin, Hyunjin, Bambam and Yugyeom threw the bag in the pick-up as Jinyoung and Jaebum rushed to the driver's and passenger's seat. Once the others are on the back of the pick-up, Jaebum hurriedly drove the car out of the cemetery. "We're being followed," Bambam said. "Jaebum hyung faster," Bambam added. "Hyunjin, Jeongin, hide the police can't see you," Jinyoung shouted from the front seat. They were just being chased at first, Jaebum did his best to shake them off to no avail, he was concentrated on driving when he suddenly heard a loud banging on the roof. Jeongin's face suddenly showed up on his windows. "Move aside, I'll drive," Jeongin shouted as he opened the door. "We need to shake them off or we're all dead," he continued as he takes his place behind the wheel while Jaebum squizzed beside Jinyoung. "Take this," he added as he handed Jinyoung a gun. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's that for," Jaebum said incredulously. "They'll shoot us sooner or later, shoot back when they do, try not to kill anyone though," Jeongin said. As if on cue the chasers began shooting at them. Jaebum looks behind and saw Hyunjin handing Yugyeom his gun. The people on the back was crouch low to avoid being hit by the bullets while firing back when they see a chance. "Try to hit the tyres," Hyunjin shouted which earned a nod from Yugyeom. Being a first-time gun user, Yugyeom wasn't the best choice for the task, he tried to shoot the tyres but seriously failed at it. "Oh for god sake," Bambam exclaimed taking the gun from Yugyeom and shooting the cops tyres in one aim. The car lost control and rolled over twice before halting in a horizontal upside down position blocking the other police cars. "We're clear," Jaebum said looking at the back the whole time. "No, we're not," Jinyoung commented. Jaebum faced front and saw that their path was being blocked by the police. Jeongin stepped on the gas and instructed: "Shoot on their tyres when we pass them." Jinyoung noded and loaded his gun. "Everyone duck," Jinyoung shouted to the people behind the pick-up. He was just about to pull his head back in when the police started to shoot at them. Caught unprepared he wasn't able to hide as one of the bullets is coming straight at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Another Korean 101 with Jaejin
> 
> The word for the day
> 
> 냄새 read as naemsae means "the smell."


	27. What just happened?

Just as the bullet was about to hit Jinyoung straight to the head a blinding light appeared right in front of them. Everyone shouted covering their eyes. When the light dissipated the found themselves in an abandoned building. "Where are we?" Hyunjin said as he hops off the car. "More importantly, what just happened?" Yugyeom added. Everyone got out the car except for Jinyoung, he was frozen at his seat. The others are looking around the place when Jaebum noticed Jinyoung's absence. He went back to the car to check on Jinyoung. "Hyung, sallyeojwo," Jinyoung whispered. In front of Jinyoung was the bullet suspended in mid-air struggling to move forward as if it is being held back. "Josimhae!" Jaebum shouted as he pulled Jinyoung out of the car, falling down on the pavement. Jaebum looked back at the bullet which was suddenly released from whatever was holding it back and hit the headrests of the car seat. He was shocked by what he saw but was suddenly drawn back when he heard soft sobs coming from Jinyoung. "It's okay, you're okay Jinyoung," Jaebum said rubbing his back while hugging him tightly. "Museowo," Jinyoung said. Jaebum cups Jinyoung's face and makes him look at him. "I'm here, you're safe," Jaebum said as he wipes his boyfriend's tears and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

After Jinyoung stopped sobbing Jaebum seated him on the pavement and stood up to check on the vicinity. "What is this place," Jaebum asked. "It's an abandoned building near the outskirts of Changwon, Jackson and I used to come here to play when we were kids, how did we end up here?" Jinyoung said inspecting the area while sitting. "Baby, do you see Jackson hyung?" Hyunjin asked Jeongin which earned a shake from the latter. Indeed in Jeongin's vision, not a single soul exist in this place, which was surreal since spirits tend to lurk in abandoned places such as these. "This place is creeping me out, let's get out of here," Bambam said shivering. "How? We're on the third floor," Jaebum exclaimed taking a peek down the building. "Someone's coming," Jinyoung suddenly said. They all fell silent and listened, footsteps and soft mumblings can be heard coming from the stairs coming up to their location growing louder which indicates that whoever was coming was already very near. "Everyone hide," Hyunjin said. All of them climbed on the back of the pick-up and laid down beside Jackson's corpse. "There's too many of us, we won't fit," Yugyeom said. "Hug your partners," Jaebum said. "WHAT?" Yugyeom and Bambam chimed. "We don't have time for complains," Jinyoung said as he lay face down on the now lying down Jaebum. Beside them Jeongin was on top of Hyunjin, then Jackson's corpse then Bambam on top of Yugyeom who hesitantly let Yugyeom hug him. "I'm telling you hyung my vision said that they would be here, see their car is here," said a voice deeper than the Mariana trench. "Where are they then?" a husky voice replied. "The back of the pick-up hiding," the deep voice answered. "How the heck did he know?" Bambam whispered.

"Hey, Hyunjin, Jeongin, come out it's us. Felix and Binnie Binnie Changbinnie," the deep voice said. "Felix hyung?" Jeongin said as he sits on Hyunjin's crotch. Hyunjin felt his cheeks heat up as he takes in their current position, he suddenly felt his pants tighten as he starts to get a hard-on. "Ouch, hey why'd you push me like that?" Jeongin complained. "Baby is there something wrong?" He suddenly asked when he saw Hyunjin hiding his face between his knees. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked Jinyoung questioningly. "You really are an innocent baby are you," Jinyoung said. "Huh?" Jeongin said with a confused look on his face. "You just sat on Hyunjin's dick, he's hiding his face because he got a boner and is shy about it." the guy with the deep ass voice said. "Yo!," greeted the husky-voiced one who somehow ended up beside the car without any of them noticing. "Felix hyung, Changbin hyung," Jeongin said as he jumped on the two giving them a hug. "I missed you," he added. "We missed you too," the two chimed. "What are you doing here?" Jeongin asked. "We came to help," Changbin said. They were talking with each other for a while when Jaebum cleared his throat and said, "do you mind introducing us to your friends?"

Hyunjin moved to the side of the pick-up and introduced the guys to each other. "Felix, Changbin hyung, this is Jinyoung my elder brother, Jaebum his boyfriend, Yugyeom and Bambam who are gay for each other," Hyunjin said as each answered with a Yo or Sup when their names were called. "Guys this is Felix, he's psychic," Hyunjin said pointing at the orange-head male who has the deep ass voice. "And this is Changbin, Felix's boyfriend," he said as he points to a short male with a really sharp chin, it's so sharp, it could, it could, it could hurt you real bad. "I don't want to be rude or anything but, what are you?" Jinyoung asked Changbin. "What do you mean," Changbin asked confused at Jinyoung's remark. "I mean Jeongin can see spirits and your boyfriend is a psychic," Jinyoung explained. "Oh, I'm an agent," Changbin said. "Whoa, like a secret agent?" Yugyeom exclaimed. "Oh no nothing big like that, I'm a real estate agent." Changbin clarified. There was an awkward silence after Changbin's clarification, he was looking at the others with a big smile plastered on his face. "You seriously killed the moment love," Felix said shaking his head. 'Let's go the others are waiting," he added. "The others? There are other weird people?" Bambam said which earned an elbow from Yugyeom. "Not exactly," Felix said, his voice going lower than his usual as he shoots daggers at Bambam. "Come on, we'll help you with the bag, a corpse his heavy to carry around," Changbin said as he hopped on the pick-up and grabbed one end of the bag while Jaebum grabbed the other end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Korean 101
> 
> Words for the day:
> 
> 살려줘 read as sallyeojwo which translates to "Help me or Save me"
> 
> 조심해! read as josimhae which translates to "Be careful or Watch out"
> 
> 무서워 read as museowo which translates to "I'm scared"


	28. Okaeri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a crappy chapter

"Osiris, keeper of the gate, master of all fate, hear us! Bring forth the spirit of the one who lies before us," a squirrel-like boy named Jisung chanted as he seemingly dances to non-existing music while brandishing his staff in an artistic way. He was standing in the middle of what seems to be a magician's circle, Jackson lying on the floor in front of him, while 6 others surround them. Standing on the symbol of the sun was Changbin while Felix stood on the symbol of the moon. To the North where the earth symbol is at, stood a dandy looking kid named Seungmin. To the East where the air symbol is at, stood Jeongin's father Chan. To the South where the Fire symbol is at, stood Jeongin's mother Woojin, and to the West where the water symbol lies stood a weird guy named Minho. You might be wondering who Seungmin, Minho, and Jisung are. Minho was Jeongin's and Hyunjin's boss being the chief of police, while Jisung was his boyfriend and subordinate. Seungmin, on the other hand, is Jeongin's best friend. They call themselves stray kids. They all grew up in the same orphanage along with Jackson which is why they are helping him now. They were on one of the spacious room on the building's basement, torches lighting up the place.

The circle began to shine beneath them as a gust of wind blew the torches out, first illuminating the sun, then the moon, earth, fire, air, and last is water. At this moment everyone in the circle has elevated a few inches above the ground along with a sudden change in their appearance as they repeated the chant. Changbin's hair became waist long and is now in a hue of orange like how the sky looks when its sunset. Felix now has bluish white hair that extends till half of his back. Seungmin's hair changed to ash and a stone snake coiled across his back with its head resting on his shoulder. Chan's arms became wings while his feet became talons and his hair change into a hue of green. Woojin completely changed into a lion with fire as its mane, a fiery wing also sprouts from his back. Minho changed into a merman with waist long blue hair engulfed in a water bubble. Jisung became a male elf shaman his black hair extending up to his tighs. While Jackson's decaying corpse is slowly regaining life.

Halfway through the process Felix suddenly started shaking violently, his eyes twitched while elevating a few more feet up. The others felt the change in energy and the ritual was suddenly seized. They immediately changed back to their original form as Changbin rushed to Felix to catch him. Jaebum and the others also rushed to check what happened. "He's having a vision," Changbin announced. "He'll be fine in a few minutes, let's all have a break and rest for a while," he added. "We'll show you your room," Chan and Woojin said leading the way while Jaebum and the others followed. They were led out of the room and into the hallway. They turned right into another hallway that revealed 7 doors, 3 on the left, 3 on the right and one directly across to where they stand. "Couples can occupy one room each on the right side," Chan said. "Can Yugyeom and I get a separate room? I'm not comfortable being with him," Bambam said. "As much as we want to every other room is already occupied," Chan added. "We already occupied the left side and the room on the far end," Woojin said. "Unless you want to share rooms with Seungmin," he added. "I'm fine with sharing," Bambam answered. Woojin gave a big sigh and said: "I'll ask Seungmin if you could share."

Yugyeom walked to the last room looking dejected, Jinyoung noticed this and followed him. "Hey, baby can you choose the room for us?" Jinyoung said back-hugging Jaebum and giving him a peck on the cheeks. Jaebum looked at Jinyoung as he signalled that he will follow Yugyeom. Jaebum nodded at him. When he got to Yugyeom's room he knocked and waited for an answer. "Come in," Yugyeom said. Jinyoung opened the door and silently went in. "Hey," Jinyoung said as he sat beside Yugyeom. "Hey, hyung," Yugyeom replied. Jinyoung hugged Yugyeom, at this point, Yugyeom burst out crying while he buries his face on Jinyoung's shoulders. "Shhhh, it's okay, just give Bambam some time," he said rubbing Yugyeom's back in a comforting way. "Hyung, I didn't mean to betray anyone, Youngjae threatened both Jaebum and me, we wouldn't have done it if your lives weren't at stake," Yugyeom said in between sobs. "If I had known that Youngjae would do that to Mark I would have done everything to protect them even if it means giving my own life. I shouldn't have left them back then, I should have just died," he added.

Meanwhile, "Are you going to ignore Yugyeom forever? He only did what was best for you," Jaebum said once Hyunjin and Jeongin retreated to their chosen room. "I know, it's just..." Bambam began. "I feel guilty as well that Mark hyung is suffering because of me," he continued. "Look, no one wanted this to happen, no one knew what was going through Youngjae's mind," Jaebum said placing both of his hands on Bambam's shoulder. "Go and claim your man," he added as he turned Bambam to face the direction towards Yugyeom's room and lightly pushed him forward. Bambam was about to knock when he heard Yugyeom's voice cracking. "Hyung, I didn't mean to betray anyone, I should have just died," Bambam felt his eyes became teary as he lifted his hands and opened the door. His action startled Yugyeom who break away from Jinyoung and turned around to hide his tear-stained face. "I'll leave both of you to talk," Jinyoung excused himself. There was silence between the two for a while, no one dared to say a word, "I'm really sorry Bambam I didn't..." Yugyeom started but was cut-off when Bambam suddenly jumped on him causing him to fall down on his bed as Bambam buried his face on his chest. "Stay with me, protect me as long as you live," Bambam said now also sobbing. "I will never leave you," Yugyeom said hugging the other. "I'm sorry for being hard on you," Bambam said apologetically. Yugyeom shake his head and said, "It's okay, as long as you're with me again, everything will be okay, welcome back my love,"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys can see the gif in the end that is how Jisung is dancing


	29. Magi

Jaebum was leaning on the wall beside the only room left since Yugyeom already chose the last room while Hyunjin and Jeongin occupied the middle room leaving the 1st room for them to occupy when Jinyoung came out from Yugyeom's room. He immediately ran to Jaebum and wrapped his arms around his neck while he gave him a sweet peck on his lips. Jaebum wrapped his arms around Jinyoung's waist in return. "Missed me already?" Jaebum joked. He was expecting Jinyoung to hit him playfully but received a nod instead. He chuckled and pecked Jinyoung's lips saying: "I missed you too." They were about to retreat to their room when Woojin and Chan returned. "Seungmin agreed to share his room," Woojin said. "I don't think that will be necessary anymore," Jinyoung answered with a smirk. "That's good news then," Chan replied. "Hey, can we talk to you guys for a while?" Jaebum asked. Chan and Woojin looked at each other bewildered but nodded to Jaebun nonetheless. They all went inside Jaebum and Jinyoung's room and seated on the floor since the only other available space was the bed. Once settled down Jaebum spoke up again, "What exactly happened earlier? What were you guys doing?" he quizzed. "That was the resurrection spell, only a magi or a high priest can perform that ritual, along with six guardians," Woojin answered. "So that Jisung guy is a magi?" Jinyoung questioned. "He's the last magi alive," Chan said.

"How long are we going to stay in this place?" Jaebum asked. "Until the spell is completed," Woojin said. "How long does it usually take?" Jinyoung quizzed. "Three to four days?" Chan answered seemingly unsure himself. "It depends on how much effort Jisung puts into it," Woojin added. "How are you guys going to last if it takes that long?" Jaebum exclaimed. "I mean you can't go for four days without eating or sleeping," he added. Woojin and Chan gave Jaebum a soft chuckle, "Hyung, the reason why there are six guardians helping him is so that we can shorten the time needed for the spell to complete, in any case even without the guardians the magi goes into a trance which is why sleep and food are not really needed," Woojin explained. "We should've finished the ritual if Felix hadn't had a vision," Chan added. "Speaking of which, do you have any news of what his vision is about?" it was Jinyoung who questioned. Before WooChan could answer a knock on the door was heard. Jinyoung got up and opened the door to see a distressed Changbin, "Is appa and eomma here?" he said. Jinyoung gave Changbin a confusing look but before he could react Woojin was beside him by the door. "What seems to be the problem honey," Woojin said.

WooChan and JaeJin ended up in ChangLix room. "This never happened before," Changbin said. Felix was currently lying on the bed covered with a thick blanket. He currently has a high fever and is shaking violently under the covers. "Get my bag," Chan ordered Changbin. He quickly ran towards WooChan's room and fetched the bag. Chan quickly checked Felix condition once Changbin came back with his bag. After a few checks here and there, "Everything is fine except for his high fever, I think we would need Seungmin here," Chan said. "I'll go fetch him then," Woojin said as he got up from his spot. Jinyoung gave Jaebum a confused look which earned a shrug from the other. "Excuse me, but what can Seungmin do when you as a doctor can't do anything about his condition?" Jinyoung asked sheepishly. "His soul is lost in the farplane," a different voice answered. Jinyoung and Jaebum looked to where the voice came from and saw Seungmin and Woojin who just entered the room.

Meanwhile, YugBam has been roaming around the basement of the abandoned building trying to find the kitchen because Bambam has complained that he's famished. They have been going around for about 15 minutes when Yugyeom suddenly whined loudly, "WHERE IS THE F*CKING KITCHEN." They suddenly heard a soft giggle coming from behind them and turned around, there stood Minho and Jisung. "Need help finding the f*cking kitchen?" Minho giggled. "Follow us," Jisung said. They led them to the far end of the basement where there were no more doors visible. Only a big open wall was in front of them. "We're here," Jisung announced. YugBam looked at the surrounding and said, "There's nothing here but this big open wall," as they stood near the edge. "Exactly," Minho said with a smirk as he pushed both Yugyeom and Bambam off the edge of the wall. Both of them screamed preparing their body to hit the ground but it never came, instead, they found their feet on solid ground inside the kitchen. Minho and Jisung appeared out of the wall laughing their asses off. "Gets them all the time," Minho commented to Jisung which earned an eye roll from the younger. "Welcome to Chan's Kitchen," Jisung said to Bambam and Yugyeom. "Why you little..." Yugyeom charged at MinSung but was stopped by Bambam. "Oh common hyung, can't you take a joke," Minho whined. Yugyeom calmed down a bit and took in the interior of the kitchen. It was spacious with white tiles, bluish accent line the floor and half the wall. On the left side is the kitchen itself and on the right is where the dining area is at where a long table that could fit 15 people is situated. The kitchen has been fully furnished with an island counter in the middle beside it where tall stools that you can sit on if you're just going to eat snacks. "What do you want to eat? We have leftover pizza, some chicken, cold pasta," Jisung said as he schemed inside the fridge. "Do you have ramyeon?" Bambam said sheepishly. "I think we have some here in the cupboard," Minho said as he checked the cupboard. Jisung starts to heat some water while Minho looks for the ramyeon. Halfway through cooking, "How come you still accepted him knowing that he betrayed you?" Minho asked out of the blue which earned a nudge and death glare from Jisung.


	30. Retro-Cognition

"How come you still accepted him knowing that he betrayed you?" Minho asked out of the blue. Jisung gave his boyfriend death glares and a hard smack on the head. "How can you blurt out things like that?" the younger said. "Ouch, yah I'm your superior and your hyung," the older said rubbing the spot Jisung hit. "I'm sorry, he didn't mean any harm, he's just a curious child," Jisung said apologetically to Bambam and Yugyeom. "How did you know?" Yugyeom asked. "Retro-cognition" Minho simply said going back to cooking ramyeon. "He basically can see a person's past when he touches them, he's also psychic like Felix, though Felix has Precognition instead," Jisung explained seeing the confused faces on Yugyeom and Bambam. "How come you only saw Yugyeom's past when you both pushed us," Bambam asked. "It still depends on who I touched first, I can't see two persons past simultaneously," Minho answered. "May I?" Minho said offering his hands. Bambam was a bit hesitant but gave his hands nonetheless. "So that's why. You're pretty lucky to have someone like him," Minho said smiling. "I know," Bambam said as he let go of Minho and intertwined his hands with Yugyeom resting his chin on his shoulder. "How far can you go? I mean the vision," Yugyeom asked. "Depends on how long the contact is with the other person. Farthest I got was 1865 during the Joseon Era, Jisung here was the crowned prince and I was his Eunuch, just don't ask me how I got that far," the younger said both him and Jisung having a bright pink shade on their faces.

"Enough of that for now, dinner is done I'll go and call the others," Jisung said as Minho served Yugyeom and Bambam. YugBam was halfway through dinner when Jisung came back with, WooChan, JaeJin, HyunJeong, and Changbin. "Where's Seungmin?" Bambam asked. "Felix is still out and Seungmin is still trying to get his soul out of the farplane," Chan answered. "We'll explain everything after dinner, for now let's dig in," Woojin added. Once dinner was done and the dishes were washed thanks to Woojin and Jinyoung, everyone gathered on the same room which was now transformed into a lounge area, thanks to magi Jisung. The lounge was majestic, with walls painted gray and white for the ceiling, to the left of the room stood two big windows accented with white curtains. On the far end stood the fireplace, the floors were carpeted gray with two gray couch facing each other. Chan sat on the middle of the left couch beside him to the right is Woojin and Changbin while Minho and Jisung sat on his left while Jaebum took the right couch with Jinyoung and YugBam. Refreshments were offered on the coffee table, from various juices to cola and beers.

"You guys already know that we are a bit special," Chan said putting emphasis on the word special. "I'll give you a rundown of what we are and what we can do; I'll start with me, I'm part fairy and my powers are healing which is why I'm a doctor, my wife Woojin," he said while placing a hand on Woojin's shoulder. "Is a shape shifter, he can transform into any living or non-living object. Of course you already know that Jisung is a magi, they're the most powerful among mages, also called mage of creation. His boyfriend Minho is a psychic like Felix although he can see the past instead of the future, its called retro-cognition, he needs to touch the person or thing for him to look into their past, Felix on the other hand has precognition. Jeongin my adopted son is a clairvoyant he can see spirits. Seungmin who's with Felix is a nephalem, he's an offspring of a demon and an angel. Changbin here is a..." he was suddenly cut off when Bambam suddenly butt in. "He's a real estate agent," the occupants of the right couch gave Bambam a confused look except for Changbin who lightly chuckled.

"I'm not really a real estate agent, I'm death's offspring," Jaebum's group didn't know what to make of this revelation and Changbin having poker face is not helping them until Woojin butt in. "It's not how you think it is, yes Changbin is death's offspring but it doesn't mean that he's bad news, he was the one who found a way for Jackson hyung to come back without any sacrifices," Woojin said as he hugged Changbin close to him. "I'm sorry if I didn't tell you earlier, I was just scared of how you will react, I'm not proud of who I am either but this is who I am and there's nothing I can do about it but embrace the truth," Changbin said hanging his head low. "Thank you," Jinyoung suddenly said which caused the younger to look at him. Jinyoung smiled at Changbin and continued, "You saved my stubborn brother's soul, and I'm truly grateful for that."

"Speaking of which this leaves us with one more member," Chan continued trying to avoid any awkward silences. "I'm sure Jinyoung hyung already knows about this having the same powers as his brother," Chan said. Jaebum and the others looked at Jinyoung judgingly. "You haven't told me about this babe," Jaebum said. "I didn't see the need for it since both Hyunjin and I don't really use our powers, but for the sake of this argument, Hyunjin and I are Elementalist, we can command water, fire, earth, and wind," Jinyoung explained. "Like the avatar?" Yugyeom commented which earned a laugh from everyone in the room. When the laughter died down Chan spoke again, "Felix's soul is trapped in the farplane, it could be that a soul has communicated with him to show him something and lost his way back to his body, Seungmin is trying to fetch Felix's soul back, he has been in and out of the farplane numerous of time to know his way around. But if ever he fails Changbin here will be the one to go after them." Chan just finished explaining when Jeongin and Hyunjin suddenly burst out of the wall shouting. "JACKSON HYUNG'S BODY IS GONE." Hyunjin and Jeongin shouted. "What?" the others chimed rising from their seat and running to where they left Jackson and sure enough the spot where Jackson once lay was now empty. "Search the area, whoever has Jackson's body couldn't have gotten far. They were about to go their separate ways and look when someone suddenly shouted. "HELP MARK PLEASE."


	31. Fallen

"HELP MARK PLEASE," Jackson said as he came into view rushing to the circle and placing Mark's lifeless body in the middle of it. Everyone rushed to them to check the situation. "What the hell happened?" Jinyoung quizzed. "I'll explain everything later, for now, please, save him," Jackson said pleadingly to Jisung. The younger nodded and gather those who are available for the ritual. One by one they took their position on the circle once again with Hyunjin taking Felix's post while Jinyoung took Seungmin's. Jeongin wanted to take Seungmin's place but the others said that the ritual took too much toll on everyone involve and they don't want to risk the maknae's well-being. Once in position Jisung started the ritual again.

Meanwhile, a shirtless Jackson was pulled out of the room by YugBam and Jaebum. "What the heck happened? How are you alive? The ritual was not finished." Jaebum bombarded Jackson. "I'm a fallen," Jackson said. "A fallen?" Jaebum and the youngers chimed. "A Fallen Angel," Jackson said as luminous bluish white wings sprout from his back. "I messed up big time, I thought I could save him alone," Jackson continued pacing back and forth. "Tell us what happened?" JB said. Jackson seated on one of the couch and sighed. "I woke up about 45 minutes ago as a fallen angel, and immediately went to Youngjae's hideout," he began.

_"I have to hurry, I need to save him ASAP before it's too late," Jackson said as he ran out of the building. Once out he looked around the place and sighed. "Why can't these kids choose a more convenient hideout," he complained. "So how do I do this," he continued rubbing his hands together jumping up as if trying to fly. He tried this a couple of times when he suddenly floats higher and hovers for a while until he fell back down with his butt hitting solid ground. "Aw," he said as he stood up and rubbed his butt. "Aish, seriously how do you use these wings," Jackson complained, just then his shirt started to rip and he felt like something escaped from his back. He touched his back and felt something soft like feathers. A smile spread across his lips as he suddenly jumps and flew away. He arrived at Youngjae's hideout about 15 minutes after his departure from their own immediately hid his wings. Youngjae's hideout is an old cabin located on some deserted island. The place was quiet with no guards are on sight. He quietly entered the cabin and saw Mark sprawled on the floor. He ran quietly to his side and shook him softly. "Mark," he whispered as he continued to shake him lightly. Mark slowly opened his eyes and let it roam around the room until it focuses on Jackson. "Gaga?" he weakly said. "Yes baby it's me," Jackson replied as he helps Mark sit up and pulled him in a hug. When Jackson breaks the hug Mark slowly raised his hands to caress Jackson's cheeks. "You're here, you're real," he said starting to tear up. "Thank you for coming back for me," he continued and then a loud gunshot followed by Mark's limp body falling lifeless on Jackson's arms. He looked for the source of the gunshot and saw a slowly disintegrating Youngjae by the doorway. "If I can't be happy, so can't you," was the last words Youngjae's clone said before totally disappearing. Jackson quickly carried Mark's body out of the cabin and flew back to their hideout._

Everyone was silent when Jackson finished his story. They all knew why Youngjae disappears, he too was a clone and the real Youngjae has died. They were brought out of their stupor when Jeongin suddenly entered the room. "Hyung we have a problem," the younger said. Everyone followed Jeongin back to the room where Mark is being revived. "It's been a while since the ritual started but nothing has changed," the maknae said. Everyone looked at Marks body but it's still lifeless with no sign that the ritual is working. "Are they trying hard enough?" Jackson said exasperatedly. "They're doing everything they can but it won't work, Mark hyung has chosen to rest," Felix's deep voice said as he entered the room clinging onto Seungmin's shoulders. "Jeongin wake them up from the trance, we need to talk to everyone," Seungmin said. As commanded, Jeongin started to walk towards the circle but was blocked by Jackson. "I won't let you interrupt, Mark won't leave me, he will come back to me," he said starting to cry.

"I'm sorry hyung but there's nothing more we can do," Jeongin said placing his hands on Jackson's shoulders. Immediately Jackson felt sleepy and fallen unconscious on the floor. He woke up after a few minutes and found that he was now lying on the couch as the others huddled around on the floor. "What happened?" he asked. "Good you're back," Jinyoung said. "Seungmin and Felix have something important to tell us," Chan said. Jackson nodded and laid back down feeling weak and he listened. "You all know that Seungmin and I went to the farplane earlier today," Felix started. "The reason why I was lost there was that I was summoned," he continued. "I met Youngjae hyung in the farplane, and he has a message to all of you," referring to Jaebum and his friends. "He said that his clone has caused to much trouble for all of you, he was really sorry and said that he never meant to harm anyone, his clones mind was twisted by his father, having only fed with bad memories he despised Jackson and Mark the moment he woke up. He said he will make things right and wants to thank everyone who had been part of his life." Everyone was silent when Felix relayed this to the group while soft sobs can be heard from both Jaebum and Jackson. Even though his clone has been bad to them, deep inside they both loved the real Youngjae.


	32. End

"Mark hyung has something to say as well," Seungmin said. Everyone perked their heads up waiting for Seungmin to continue. "First to Jaebum and Jinyoung, Jinyoungie, thank you for being a loyal friend, you were there for me when I was depressed when Gaga and I broke up. You were always there to pick me up when I am down. You were always the first to find me when I am lost. I didn't want to admit it at first but you were my soulmate Jinyoung. Thank you for everything, I love you. Jaebum, always take care of my soulmate, he may act tough at times but he's an actual cry baby I bet his a crying mess right now. I forgive you, I understand your predicament when you betrayed me. I'm really happy that Jinyoung found someone who will love him so much," Seungmin is a crying mess at this point but continued. "To Yugyeom and Bambam, my best friends, I love you guys, Thank you for all the happy memories we shared, thanks for putting up with my sassy attitude whenever I am pissed. Thank you for not leaving me even during the times when I was difficult to deal with, you guys are the best, be happy with each other, Bambam I know Yugyeom also made mistakes but he did it to protect you just like how Jaebum protected Jinyoung. At last but not least to my beloved, I have been selfish, I'm sorry for leaving you even though you came back for me. I wanted to come back for you but I figured that wouldn't be the wisest choice. If I will come back I will be traumatized of what has happened, I didn't want to put you through the ordeal of taking care of me, I know you wouldn't mind but I will, I don't want to be a burden to anyone else. It was my fault this happened anyways if I just listened to you and stayed away from him this shouldn't have happened. Wait for me Jackson, I may not come back in this lifetime but I'll definitely come back for you. I love you gaga, until the next time we meet. Oh to stray kids don't be hard on yourselves if you're not successful in reviving me, it was my choice, thank you for trying though." Seungmin finished. Everyone was a crying mess at this point. Jackson stood up and went to Mark's body falling down on his knees, he hugged Mark and cried out loud. The others gather around Jackson, Jinyoung kneeling beside Jackson hugging both Mark and him. "I want him to have a proper burial," Jackson said. "We will, of course, we will," Jaebum replied.

Days passed and the preparation for Mark's funeral was completed. They were gathered in a flower field surrounded by luscious trees, birds chirping from somewhere nearby, It was a chilly autumn morning yet everyone who knew Mark gathered, his friends, schoolmates, teachers and of course his parents. Jackson was at the back of the crowd wearing his slick black suit looking elsewhere but the coffin that was laid upfront deep in thought. Someone was speaking on the mic yet Jackson didn't understand a single word they're saying until Jisung tapped his shoulders. He looked up to the speaker and saw Jinyoung ushering him to the front. "Please say a few words for Mark," the younger said. Jackson walked to the front and took the mic from Jinyoung as he retreated to Jaebum's side. "I never thought that I'll make a speech like this. I was planning a different occasion for us at this kind of venue, you see I've always wanted a garden wedding, but alas I would have to send you off instead," Jackson said bitting his lips to hold back his tears. "Mark said that I was not his soulmate but someone else, but for me, he was my person, I would've gladly given up my life for him. I know you're happy wherever you are right now Mark, I will try to be happy as well, I love you," he said finishing his speech. After a few more eulogies, everyone gave their condolences to Jackson and his family, Jackson also gave his condolences to Mark's family and said his goodbyes saying he needed time alone. That was the last time everyone saw Jackson.

100 years passed Jackson was seated in a café in Seoul looking out the window. "Hyung it has been 100 years since he died, aren't you planning on finding someone else?" Jisung said to him. "You heard what he said back then, he will come back and I intend to wait for him," Jackson answered. "The people who knew that are all dead except for us, and my time here is coming to an end as well, I don't want to leave you alone drowning in sorrow and misery," Jisung retorted. "Yah, who's drowning in sorrow and misery," the older replied hitting Jisung's head on the process. "Aw, that hurts," the younger whined. "Serves you right," he said standing up from their table. "Where are you going?" the younger asked. "For a walk," he answered. "Try visiting the orphanage maybe you'll find something interesting there," the younger said with an innocent smile on his face. "Yeah, whatever," he shouted as he retreated out of the café. I was a chill autumn morning again, much like the day they laid Mark to rest. Jackson was absentmindedly walking the streets when he suddenly realized where he was. In front of him stood his old orphanage, 100 years have passed but it still served the same purpose. He was about to walk away when he felt a pull as if asking him to come inside. He slowly made his way towards the entrance and opened the door. The place hasn't changed a lot since he was last there, being there was both nostalgic and surreal, bringing back memories. He was pulled out of his thought when someone spoke: "Can I help you, young man?" A nun asked him. "Oh no thank you I was just looking around, I was from this orphanage as well, I just want to pay a visit," he answered. "Do you perhaps want to adopt a child as well? Good timing the kids will be taking their recess some you can wait in the playground if you like," the nun said before walking off to who knows where before Jackson could answer. He continued his little tour and ended up in the playground when the bell rang and shouts of children can be heard coming to the playground. Jackson was half expecting to see Mark among the kids but was unsuccessful so he just sat on one of the swings on the playground he was lost again in thoughts when he heard a familiar voice from behind him saying. "Took you long enough to find us, are you going to take us away from this place, Gaga?" Jackson froze where he was seated as his heart started to beat faster. He knew that voice too well, heck he won't ever forget that voice. He slowly looked behind where the voice came from and saw probably a 10 or 11-year-old boy, behind him stood 5 more boys. Jackson can't believe what he's seeing, right in front of him stood Mark. He slowly walked towards Mark stooping down his level when he was in front of him. "It's you, it's really you, How? How come you still remember me?" Jackson said hugging Mark as tears fell from his eyes. "You know this old man Mark hyung?" a boy with pitch black hair sassily said while strangling a tall kid with a distinct mole under the right eye. "Aren't you still a sassy brat Jinyoung, and I see you and Yugyeom still bicker like girls," Jackson said. "Hey, how did you know our names?" Yugyeom said finally escaping from Jinyoung.

 

"Because he's your friend and my boyfriend " Mark answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel
> 
> I was 5 when I started to have these weird dreams about a man.
> 
> I'm standing near a window inside the orphanage looking at the playground outside, the moon shining high above giving a calming bluish light on the surrounding. I was admiring its beauty when my gaze landed on one of the swings, seated with his back facing me was a man. "Are those wings on his back?" I whispered in shock. I ran outside to the playground wanting a good look at him, but when I got outside, he was already a few feet above the ground "I'll come for you Mark, wait for me?" the man said as he rose up to the sky towards the moon. "Who are you?" I asked. "You know who I am."
> 
> I was awakened from the dream when the church bell of the orphanage rang, a signal that it is time to get up.


End file.
